Family Band
by SpiritHolly
Summary: Two bands come together and find true love. Can they help each other over come the many setbacks that Forks, WA has to bring? AH turn to all vamps


Preface

Wow, I can hardly believe what is happening. I am standing here in this beautiful gown and holding hands with the most wonderful person in the world. Who would have thought that a simple collaboration would end up like this? Two of the hottest bands becoming one, large, sensational musical group. Could my life possibly get any better?

Ch. 1

Bella POV

"Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Ness Swan everybody!" The famous talk show host introduced. Upon hearing our names the crowd went absolutely berserk. We were the hottest girl band on the circuit. All the guys wanted us and all the girls wanted to be us.

"Hey everyone! We would like to thank you so much for your support!" Esme, our mom/manager thanked. I just smiled and began an internal countdown to when I could go back to my room and write more music. I wasn't really keen on the whole publicity, but I was resigned to it to help our band out.

"So girls, how exactly did your band come around?" The lady who was hosting us asked genially.

"Well, it all started when I heard Bella playing the piano and singing a duet with her twin sister, Ness. I heard the potential in the song and quickly grabbed by guitar to learn the song with Bella on the piano." Alice began.

"Alice came and told me what she heard, and I grabbed my drumsticks. We all can sing, but Ness is the better vocalist out of the four of us." Rosalie added on. I knew my turn for talking was coming up.

"After they had finished writing in their instruments, we all sat around and fiddled with the music to make it meld together. That is when mom heard us, she immediately started calling recording companies to agree to demos. We finally got picked up by Summit Entertainment, from there you know the rest." I finished up, looking over at Ness signaling her that she needed to speak.

"It was a joyful surprise when our recording producer showed up and stated that our album went Platinum upon release. It seems that since then we haven't stopped. Benefit concerts, tours, and our second album." Ness explained, shooting her pools of chocolate at the camera in front. I internally rolled my eyes.

"So, now that you have reached the point of basically no return, what is next for the Swan sisters?" The host demanded, looking gleeful over catching us off guard, oh little did she know.

"Actually, I'm glad you brought that up." Mom began, seeing the sly look in our host's eyes. "I just got off the phone with the manager of the Cullen brothers, it appears that there will be a combined album with a few songs that will be sang by both groups, along with duets between each of the members. We will go into seclusion for the rest of the year to work on the music and lyrics. Not to mention getting the recording finished. It is going to be a lazy, yet productive year for the Swan Sisters."

You could practically here a pin drop at the stunned reaction of the audience, before the deafening roar of approval broke out. I just smiled and my sisters, grateful that our wonderful mother had pulled us aside to tell us the deal before the show. I have to admit, I am a little nervous about meeting the Cullen brothers, they are reported to be quite the ladies' men. It appears that this year will most definitely be exciting.

Edward POV

"You guys will be collaborating with the girl band the Swan Sisters on an album. Each of you will sing a duet with one of them. We will be going into seclusion for a year so you all can work on this album together. At the start of next year, the tours will begin if there is no serious illnesses or deaths." Carlisle, our manager, and adoptive father, told us.

Wow, I never figured that we would collaborate with one of the world's leading band, even though we are right up there with them. This all seems surreal.

"Are these girls babes or what?" Emmett, our drummer asked. I could tell that Jake, our other brother and vocalist was agreeing with what Emmett was saying.

"Are you guys helpless? It is called the Internet, I'm pretty sure that you can just Google them and get tons of hits." Jasper, another brother, and our guitarist replied to Emmett and Jake's question, shaking his head in vexation at our brothers' stupidity.

"Oh yeah! Come on Em, lets check these girls out." Jake said, pulling Emmett to the computer.

"Seriously? How are we related to them?" I asked Jasper, I mean, Jake was our half-brother, but that never stopped us from treating him like a full brother.

"I don't know, I guess its where we actually read poetry and pay attention to the tutors." Jasper replied dryly. I just laughed at his remark.

"I have to admit, I am curious as to what these girls look like. For us to be in the same business and never lay eyes on them is just down right odd." I said, walking to the computer where Jake and Emmett were staring at the computer screen. I started paying attention to the looks on Jake and Em's face, were they really drooling? "Are you all drooling?" I had to ask, but my question caught Jasper's attention.

"Really, they are drooling?" He asked me, walking over to look at the picture. I got there a split second before he did and I felt myself lose all control of my senses. The picture wasn't racy, but it was definitely sexy. Their pianist had gorgeous dark brown hair streaming down her back in waves, her deep, chocolate eyes felt like they were looking into my soul. I think I just fell in love with a girl that I have never met. I shook myself out of my reverie to notice that the other guys were staring too, hopefully not at the beautiful angel of a pianist.

"I call a duet with the pianist!" I immediately stated, startling the others out of their self-induced fantasies.

"Thats all right, I want the leggy blond drummer. She looks hot!" Emmett responded, turning to stare at the picture again.

"I call the vocalist, her hair color is so unique." Jake trailed off after staking his claim.

"Well, I guess I will take the guitarist. Isn't it odd how we each took the girl that does what we do in our band?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah, but right now I could care less. Move over guys, let me do a quick search to find their names." I pushed Emmett and Jake out of my way. I quickly started another, more in depth, search until I found what I was looking for. "Okay, here we go, the drummer's name is Rosalie, the guitarist is Alice, the vocalist is Renesmee, and the pianist is Isabella. Their manager/ adoptive mother is Esme."

Isabella, such a pretty name. I thought.

Bella POV

We finally made it back home after the talk show, those things were really draining on my energy. I am very happy to be going into seclusion for the next year or so. I walked into the computer room where Alice, Ness, and Rose were lounging and talking.

"So, I wonder what those guys we will be working with look like." Rose commented nonchalantly. I knew she was secretly wishing that one would be buff, goofy, and hot. I just smiled.

"I know! Lets Google them!" Alice replied, happy to do something useful. I laughed and followed them over to the computer where Alice sat down and starting searching. She found a site that had a picture and a brief description of each of the members. I looked at the computer screen and had to do a double take. Oh my these guys were gorgeous, but the pianist had eyes of emerald that I could drown in.

"What are their names?" Ness asked, staring just as intently at the computer screen. I quickly got jealous thinking that she was looking at my pianist.

"I don't know, but I call the pianist for my duet." I quickly claimed, making sure that no one else could call him.

"You can have him, I want the buff drummer." Rose murmured. I could tell she was going to enjoy this year of seclusion. I laughed inside.

"I will take the blond guitarist. That leaves you with the vocalist Ness." Alice stated, swinging a look at Ness.

"That is fine, he is actually who I was going to call dibs on." She replied. I was immediately contrite for thinking they were after my pianist. "What are their names?" She asked again.

"Okay, the drummer's name is Emmett, the vocalist is Jake, the guitarist is Jasper, and the pianist is Edward. Their manager, who is also their adoptive dad, is Carlisle Cullen. Maybe we could hook him and mom up?" Alice questioned after giving us the information we wanted.

I just nodded my head, too wrapped up with thoughts about Edward. I sighed quietly, I can't wait until we meet.

Ch. 2

Bella POV

Today was the big day, the meeting with the beautifully gorgeous Cullen Brothers. My sisters and I were a nervous wreck, have been for the past two days. I looked over at Ness and noticed that she was chomping away on her gum, this was to keep her from biting her nails. We all had that problem and mom gave us alternatives to reduce the damages we inflicted upon our nails.

"Nessie, we are all nervous, but it will be okay." I soothed, being her older twin made me very protective of her. She is the center of the family and we all are very sensitive when she is involved.

"I know, I just hope that Jake likes me you know?" She asked with a longing look in her eyes. Oh no, looks like someone is falling hard for a guy in a picture.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Lets just hope that these guys are nice and not jerks." Rosalie quipped, picking up on our conversation. "I hardly got any sleep last night." She continued pacing around the big conference table at the studio that we shared with the Cullen Brothers, but never once meeting them.

"They are running late! I can't stand the waiting anymore. Mom better get their butts in gear before I explode!" Alice ranted, moving restlessly from window to window encompassing the amazing view of a beach in LA. As soon as she finished our mom walked in with a harried look on her face.

"Sorry girls, apparently there was a wreck and their limo was held up. They are sneaking in the back as we speak. The media got wind of where we were meeting them to discuss where we are going into seclusion. I have already talked to their manager, nice guy, and we have settled on a place that no one will ever find." Esme explained hurriedly as she set up folders around the table and glasses of water. "Take your seats girls, you know it is the man's job to introduce himself first." She instructed.

We were getting settled when the door open and in walked a man around Esme's age with blond hair and an air that just bespoke his compassionate nature. I'm sure that he has a degree in the medical field. I didn't get very far on my deliberations before my personal angel walked in. I met his eyes and I couldn't look away. The deep green orbs were looking into my soul, I could feel it. I could feel the blood rush into my face, I bowed my head in hopes that he didn't see my embarrassment.

I could feel that someone was right beside me, I looked up and was startled to find that he had walked over to my chair. "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen." He introduced himself while kissing the back of my hand.

I blushed even harder before I answered. "My name is Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella."

"Bella is such a pretty name." Came his velvety response. A smile lit up on my face at his response, in return he gave me the most heartbreakingly beautiful crooked grin in history. I took notice of my surroundings and noticed that the guys my sister's had been ogling in the picture were introducing themselves. "Let me introduce my brothers to you, the one by the blond girl is our drummer Emmett, the one by the pixie looking girl is our guitarist Jasper, and by the girl that looks almost identical to you is our vocalist Jacob." He explained, pointing out each member. I could tell that the other guys were doing the same thing. I smiled at the look my sisters and I gave each other.

"Okay, let me introduce my sisters then. By Emmett is our drummer Rosalie, by Jasper is our guitarist Alice, and by Jacob is our main vocalist Renesmee—my twin sister." I explained, laughing at his facial expression when I mentioned that Ness was my twin sister. "And the lovely lady standing my the blond male is our mother and manager, Esme Swan." I finished off, speaking clearly enough for the other guys to hear.

"Oh, my bad, the blond male standing by your mom is our dad and manager Carlisle Cullen." Edward quickly replied to my statement.

"It is lovely to make your acquaintance. I hope that we can work well together." I politely commented, secretly knowing that we would indeed work really well together.

"I have no doubt in my mind that we will work beautifully together." Came his soft reply right next to my ear. His warm breath on my neck did wonderfully delightful things to my body. I giggled softly.

"Okay, now that everyone has introduced each other, it is time to get down to business. Carlisle?" Esme began, giving the reins over to Carlisle. I didn't miss the look that passed between the two of them, it would be nice for mom to find a guy that will treat her right.

"Thank you Esme. Now, you each will have two duets with one other person, two separate group songs, and the rest of the tracks will be filled with songs sung by both groups together. Edward is the song writer for our band, and I know that Bella is the song writer for you girls. Edward and Bella will meet with each of you to write the duets, plus their own. It is up to you all on how you incorporate your instruments. All band members will be playing their instruments and singing back-up on the duets. Esme and I will be picking your partners for the duets, and the place where we will be living for the next year together is...Forks, Washington." Carlisle finished off.

"Forks, Washington? I haven't been there in years." I said dreamily. I loved that little town where I was born.

"You have been there before?" Edward asked, curious about the place where he will be living.

"Yes, that is where Ness and I was born. Our parents died when we were only toddlers, but I remember the green foliage and the rain. It was very peaceful." I explained.

"Do you remember this place Ness?" Jake asked her? Wrong question to ask I immediately thought. I quickly got up and walked over to grab Ness in a hug before the tears started.

"No, our parents died in a car wreck. I was in the car when it happened, I had a pretty serious concussion and never regained memory of my birth town. I only remember Bella because she was there the moment I woke up in the hospital. I survived the wreck but my parents didn't." Came her sullen reply. I couldn't really be mad at Jake for asking, there was no way he could have known about that. I felt Alice and Rose's arms come around mine as we overlapped Ness in a big hug. I caught the look on Jake's face and I knew that he felt terrible about bringing it up.

"I'm sorry that I questioned you about that Ness." He apologized stiffly.

Ness quickly dried up her tears and smiled over at Jacob, I could tell that she really liked him. "Its not your fault, there is no way you could have know that." I saw her grab his and and lift it to her face, I quickly took my seat next to Edward and I felt his hand grab mine and squeeze it comfortingly. I shot him a thankful look and he just smiled that crooked grin and winked.

"Okay, I have a fair idea of who is going to work with who now." Esme announced, looking over at Carlisle to get his nod of agreement. "Edward and Bella, Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Ness and Jake. Our plane leaves in four hours, your clothes and equipment have already been shipped to the house we will be staying in. You guys will have to share bedrooms with one other person, who you choose is to your discretion." Esme finished.

I slid a look over to Edward and raised my brows questioningly, he replied with a simple nod and kissed my cheek. I blushed and smiled at him winningly.

"Are we finished here?" I asked, hoping to have some free time to play around on the piano in the recording booth.

"Yes Bella, you can go and play the piano. I had them clear a booth just so you could after the meeting. You all need to stay in this building until the limo comes to pick us up for the airport." Esme smiled at me lovingly, walking over to kiss the top of my head.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Edward asked like a gentleman, not assuming that he can just come along.

"Of course, I want to see what you got." I joked. His deep laugh echoed through my whole body. I grabbed his hand and led him to my favorite booth.

Edward POV

She strode over to the piano and sat down, she looked over and motioned to me to come over and sit next to her on the bench.

"I love playing the piano. I grew up on the classics, I started composing my own music not long before the band started." She explained, sliding into my favorite song by Debussy, Claire de Lune.

"I love that song, it was the first one I learned how to play." I commented, immediately joining in with her.

"Me too, I hope this doesn't sound pushy or forward or anything, but I really like you." She blurted, I could tell that she didn't mean to say that because she slapped her hand across her mouth and blushed a becoming pink.

I laughed and removed her hand from her mouth and kissed her palm. "No, you don't sound pushy or forward, and I like you too." I told her right back, I smiled at her reaction. "I was actually hoping that you would be mine?" I asked her, my uncertainty slipping through.

She smiled at me with love in her expression, "I would love to be yours." Her face inches from mine. I closed the distance and softly kissed her luscious lips. I pulled back and looked into her eyes, seeing positive reactions, I leaned in for another kiss. She immediately responded by sliding closer and running her hands through my hair. I let the kiss go on until we had to break away for air. I crushed her to my chest.

"It feels like I have been waiting forever for you." I whispered.

"Me too." She replied.

Ch. 3

Bella POV

This is complete bliss! We were on the plane heading to Forks, I was currently wrapped in the arms of Edward. We had ear buds in watching our favorite version of Romeo & Juliet. It was nearing the end and I was about to cry when it suddenly flashed to a black screen.

"What in the world?" Emmett yelped, loosing the movie he was watching with Rosalie.

"What happened?" Ness asked looking to me for an answer.

Before I could answer Carlisle walked back to where we were talking. "It is okay, they shut the movies off because we are descending. There is nothing wrong, I'm surprised you didn't hear the announcement." He calmed us down. He glanced back to where Esme was waiting and then walked back up to her. I could tell that they really liked each other. I hope everything works out for them.

"Well that was an enjoyable moment." Edward whispered in my ear, kissing my neck and throat. I was in my personal heaven.

"Mmmm, that feels good." I whispered back, turning my head to catch his lips in a sweet kiss. We had to break apart because the buckle up light flashed on. "We will continue this in our room." I promised.

I think that Edward's eyes were about to pop out of his eyes at my promise. He started squirming in his seat and I laughed at his obvious discomfort. He glared at me before smiling sheepishly.

"Please don't tell Emmett." He begged. I nodded my agreement.

"Your secret condition is our little secret." I whispered, laughing my butt off. I thoroughly enjoyed making Edward squirm. The plane finally landed and I stood up and grabbed my carry on bag, but Edward deftly removed it from my hands.

"It would be the gentleman's job to carry the lady's bags." He remarked. I shook my head but let him carry my bags because it makes him happy. We walked off and went through security and claimed our bags. We actually made it through the terminal without a soul recognizing who we were.

"I'm surprised no one has recognized us." Ness remarked, coming up beside me with Jake practically attached to her hand. I could tell he made her extremely happy, and she made him happy so I was happy. I twined my fingers with Edward's and we sailed through the airport to get to the awaiting cars.

"Okay, Esme and I won't be staying with you. They have provided us with a little cottage not far from the main house. It is about half a mile away, so we will mainly stay there unless we need to see some progress from you all. There are four cars outside, each of you can choose which one you want. You will have to share one with another, I'm assuming that won't be a problem." Carlisle explained, handing Edward four sets of car keys.

"Why does Edward get all the keys?" Emmett whined. I laughed at his antics. I held my hand out to Edward and he let have the car keys. I quickly looked at the keys. I picked the one with the Jeep emblem on it and threw them to Emmett. He caught them right before they hit him in the nose. Rose took them from him and inspected the keys.

"Good choice Bella. This fits him perfectly, come on Emmie. I want to lay down." Rose pleaded. Emmett saw something in her eyes and rushed out the door. I laughed. I looked at the keys again and picked up the Porsche set and threw them at Alice and Jasper. She gasped her excitement clear on her face.

"Oh My God, Bella! This is perfect!" She squealed as she hugged me and pulled Jasper out the door.

"I have a feeling Alice will be driving." Jake murmured to Nessie before turning to accept the keys I gave them. I looked at the keys and noticed that one was for a Volvo and the other for a Ferrari.

"I don't know what to give them. I have never heard of this one brand." I told Edward, asking for help. He took the two sets out of my hands and looked at them. I saw his face light up and he threw one set at Jake and Nessie. Jake's eyes grew wide and he smiled at Edward.

"Oh man! I can't believe you passed this one up!" He said, not complaining about it, and dragging Ness behind him at the same time. I laughed and looked up at Edward with love in my eyes.

"What car did you pick for us?" I asked sweetly. He looked down and dazzled me with his wonderful green eyes.

"The Volvo, I have been wanting one for quite some time actually. They are supposed to be pretty fast cars, and good on gas." He explained. I really didn't care as long as I was with him. We gathered our things quickly and went out to load up the car. We were the only ones left. "How do we get to this mystery house with no one to follow?" I asked huffily.

"Well, from where I am standing, there is a Garmin in the car, and a note on the steering wheel. From my clever deducing, I'm going to assume that the directions are preprogrammed into the Garmin." Edward assured me, taking my hand and leading me to the passenger door before leaning in to kiss me and open the door.

"Since you sound so sure of yourself, that sounds very reasonable to me." I replied, amused with his answer. I smiled as he crossed the hood and settled into the drivers' seat. He grabbed my hand and we were off to our new home.

Jasper POV

Alice was squealing when Alice caught the keys that Bella threw at her. I was curious to what car we were stuck with for the next year, but if it made this lovely creature happy then I will be happy enough. We walked out and she hit the unlock button and I was pleasantly surprised to see Alice walking to a canary yellow Porsche.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting cars this nice." I said laughing at Alice as she quickly unlocked the trunk for me to load our luggage into. I took notice that Rose and Emmett were already gone, and Jake and Nessie were walking over to a midnight blue Ferrari. I was actually surprised that Edward let Bella give that one away, but then I saw it. Edward's fantasy car, a Volvo. I can now see why Edward let Jake have the Ferrari.

"Come on Jazz! I'm feeling a shower in my future." Alice hinted. I quickly finished stowing the luggage and climbed into the drivers' seat, which I'm surprised that Alice was letting me drive.

"Alice? I thought that you wanted to drive?" I asked her curiously.

"I do, but I'm bad with directions." She replied easily. I hadn't noticed the Garmin until just them. I started the car and we were off to the new house. I pulled Alice's hand into mine and let the Garmin direct us to where we needed to be.

Jake POV

I'm still in shock over driving a Ferrari, plus Ness by side just makes it better. I looked over at her and I couldn't help but to smile. She saw me smile and gave me a smile right back.

"You are really happy about this vehicle aren't you?" She asked me sweetly, grabbing my hand and twining her fingers through mine. The sensation of her skin on mine was absolutely amazing.

"Yeah, I have always wanted a Ferrari, but Carlisle said no. Mainly because we lived in a city and limo services were much more safer than driving. I'm happy that he indulged in the type of cars that each of us like." I replied back. Following the directions given to me by the Garmin. If I hadn't been paying attention, I would have missed the turn off to the house. It was completely shrouded by trees and greenery.

"Wow, looks like we are here." Nessie commented, looking at the stunning building in front of us. I noticed that Rose and Emmett were already here and in the house. Alice and Jasper were unloading, and Edward and Bella were no where to be seen. "We beat Edward and Bella." Ness muttered.

I smiled before I answered her. "We left before they did. When we were walking out of the airport they were wrapped in their own little world. He should just propose and make it official."

Nessie's gaze sharpened at my proposal comment. "So, do you think they will end up married?" She asked.

"Yep, I have a feeling Jasper and Alice, Rose and Emmett will end up married." I replied, deliberately leaving myself and her out of the conversation. I already had the ring in my pocket, all I had to do was get the courage up and ask her.

"So, you don't think we will become engaged?" She asked, hurt evident in her voice. I regret ever saying that.

"No, I do think we will end up engaged, because I have a ring in my pocket that has your name on it." I proudly told her. I was looked at her to see what her reaction was.

"So, when do I get this ring? And are you going to ask me properly?" She demanded. I grinned, oh how I loved this girl!

I slid down to one knee and took her left hand in mine and pulled the ring out of my pocket. "Renesmee Carlie Swan, will you marry me?"

"YES!" She screamed. I slipped the ring on her finger just as Edward and Bella pulled in. Looks like they will be the first ones to know.

Ch. 4

Bella POV

Edward drove very fast, but I loved every minute of it! The adrenaline rush from going so fast was amazing, I was sad to see it end when we pulled onto the driveway for our new home. We were pulling up when I saw Jake get off his knees and grab Ness in a huge hug and kiss.

"Isn't that sweet?" I asked Edward, completely missing the glint coming from Nessie's left hand, until it blinded me when a ray of sunlight hit it. "OH MY GOD! HE PROPOSED! He has only known her one day!" I exclaimed, the protective side coming out in me.

"Bella, you had to see this coming. Jasper owes me $50 and Emmett owes me $150." Edward soothed, but it wasn't happening.

"You bet on something this big?" I seethed. Glaring at him, I noticed that he had a slight blush.

"Well, we actually bet to see who would propose first, second, third, and last. I was hoping that Jake would be battling nerves and I would get to propose to you first." He continued. My anger receded slightly. Ness was a grown woman, and she knew what she wanted in life. Jake was a good guy and he loves Ness.

"Sorry I went all crazy on you. Its just that we have been protecting her for as long as I can remember. It was just shocking to see her be the first one to get engaged, I'm actually king of jealous." I hinted, hoping that he would receive. I think he did because he suddenly started fidgeting and squirming. This is actually kind of fun, I wonder if this is what Nessie did to Jake?

"Well, I bet that Jake went first, then I would go, then Emmett, and lastly Jasper. Jasper is quite shy." Edward explained, my heartbeat took off when he mentioned that he bet he would go second. I looked him straight in the eye hoping that he would just ask.

"Edward, just ask me already." I finally told him, hating the waiting. He looked stunned for a second before breaking out into my favorite crooked smile.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you please marry me?" He asked, he pulled a ring out that was set in white gold, with an oval blue diamond set in the middle with tiny white diamonds weaving around it like a web. It was the most gorgeous ring I have ever seen.

"Yes, I would love to marry you." I answered breathlessly as he slipped the ring onto my left hand. I grabbed his head and pulled it to mine for a passionate kiss. "Wow, I never imagined myself engaged at the tender age of 19." I whispered.

"I didn't either, but someone up above really wanted us to be together, forever." Edward commented. I smiled and kissed him again. We were really getting into it when a sudden rap on the window caused us to break apart. I looked up to see Nessie's excited face, and felt guilty for forgetting about her special moment. I quickly got out of the car to give her a hug.

"Congrats baby sister." I whispered as we held each other close.

She gasped. "How did you know?" She asked bewildered.

"Your ring blinded me when a ray of sunlight hit it." I told her laughing. "Do Alice and Rose know yet?" I asked.

"No, you and Edward are the first ones to know. And can I say, WOAH! What about that rock you have on your hand?" She asked me teasingly. I blushed and held out my hand for her inspection.

"They had a bet going to see who would propose first. Edward bet that Jake would ask first, then himself, then Emmett, and lastly Jasper." I explained, wanting to let Ness know what I knew since we already had the rings.

"No way! That is hilarious! Alice isn't going to like that at all!" She laughed gaily.

"What is all the screaming about out here?" Emmett asked with Rose by his side. For an answer Ness and I held out our hands that was bearing our rings.

"AHHH!!!!" Alice and Rose screamed as they pounced on our hands, inspecting the rings as Emmett and Jasper groaned and forked out the correct amount to Edward and Jake.

"Man, you guys never learn to stop betting against Edward and I. We almost always win!" Jake joked with Emmett as he handed him a crisp $100 dollar bill. I laughed at the sour look on Emmett's face.

I felt two arms come around me as my man's breath tickled my neck speaking to me.

"How about we get our stuff to our room and have our own celebration?" He suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I replied, grabbing my things and heading up with Edward close behind. Of course, Emmett had to make a snide remark.

"My baby brother is going to be a man by the night's end!" He boomed out, before Rose slapped him on the back of the head. "OUCH!! Babe, what was that for?" He asked.

"Because I don't have a ring on my hand like two of my sisters'. And don't think for one minute that I didn't see you exchange money with Edward and Jake." She huffed, and stormed up to their room right behind Edward and I. I laughed and pulled Edward into our room before shutting and locking the door, smiling evilly at Edward.

Rose POV

I can't believe that my two youngest sisters were engaged. To guys that they met only yesterday! Of course, if Emmett were to ask me I would agree, but he hasn't asked me. That really makes me mad that he bet on something as huge as marriage. Just thinking about it makes me angry.

"Rose, listen, I was hoping to ask you when we got to know each other a bit better, but I know that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm a goof ball, and I make mistakes, but I love you. Will you marry me?" Emmett asked as he walked into the room with a huge diamond ring in his hands. I just started crying and nodding my head yes.

"Oh yes! I will marry you! This makes me the happiest woman on the planet right now." I exclaimed, happy that Emmett proposed, albeit after his two brothers, but at least he wasn't last like Jasper. I really didn't want to interrupt Bella and Edward because from the look on Bella's face they would be in their rooms for quite sometime. So instead of looking for someone to show my ring to, I just grabbed Emmett and pulled him up to our bedroom. Catching my drift he swept me up into his arms and ran the rest of the way there, laughing.

"I love you Rosalie Swan!" He yelled proudly, making me beam even brighter than before. We passed a confused Jasper and Alice, but Alice caught the glint on my finger and smiled brightly in my direction before telling Jasper what was going on.

Jasper POV

"Emmett proposed to Rose, I saw the ring on her finger, and the smile on her face." Alice informed me as Emmett and Rose ran by us quickly. Crap. Now I'm going to build up the courage and ask Alice. I know she is impatient when it comes to matters of the heart, but I need time.

"Well, looks like Jake and Edward get more money from me when I see them again. I don't really want to bother them right now though, I might get hurt." I said, seeing Alice's pained expression from the corner of my eye. That makes me feel awful. "Listen, why don't you change into something nice and I will fix us something to eat." I suggested, knowing that this will ensure that I have enough time to set the stage that I want.

"Okay, I will be back in half and hour." She replied, reaching up to kiss me. I automatically leaned down and kissed the breath right out of her. I smiled as she staggered up the stairs to our bedroom. I then quickly started setting things up.

I cleared the living room out and laid a blanket and pillows in front of the fire place. I went into the kitchen and got some strawberries and chocolate dipping sauce with some sparkling cider. I went back into the living room and spread the impromptu meal out before lighting the fire. I went back into the kitchen and got some cheese and crackers and put them on a platter to set them with the strawberries.

I checked the time to see that I had enough time to spray some cologne on and wait on Alice at the bottom of the stairs. As I stood there waiting she appeared at the top, looking beautiful in a pale yellow dress that flowed down her body in simple lines. It did amazing things to her petite frame that made me even more anxious for this moment to begin.

"You look stunning." I commented as she stepped into my waiting embrace.

"Thank you very much. You look dashing, even though you didn't change at all." She replied with a grin. I loved to see this girl smile.

"My lady, your dinner awaits." I told her as I bowed and offered my arm. She curtsied and put her arm through mine so I could lead her into the living room.

She gasped in surprise, but I didn't let her say anything as I slid down on my knee and grasped her left hand tenderly in mine. "I know I waited until all the others had proposed, but I wanted this to be special. I love you Alice Mary Swan, so please say you will be my wife?" I asked, feeling awkward on my knee.

"Oh Jasper, I love you too, and yes I will be your wife." She said, I slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately as I laid her on the blankets and pillows.

Ch. 5

Bella POV

Wow, I can't believe that I am engaged to Edward Cullen. Just thinking about it sends shock waves through my body. I was laying in bed cuddled up next to Edward, I could feel the sun peeking its way through the massive windows on the wall facing the bed. I stretched my body, willing it to wake up so that Edward and I could start writing the music today.

"Good morning beautiful." Edward whispered against my neck. "How was your night? Mine was wonderful with you by my side." He sang, melting me with his velvet smooth voice.

"Mmmm, much better now that you are awake." I told him, turning my body to face his so that I could kiss him. He started pushing for more, but I really wanted to start writing music, so I pulled away. I laughed at his pouting face. "Come on, I want to write music today." I told him, grabbing my robe and pulling it around my body as I climbed out of the monster bed.

"Okay, only because you want to though." He muttered, still upset that I called a halt to our loving. I laughed and carefully selected my outfit for the day out. I quickly pulled out Apple Bottom flares with a tight graphic tee. I grabbed the necessities and smiled seductively over to Edward.

"You know, I don't like wasting water." I hinted, he caught on real quick and practically ran into the bathroom after me. I laughed and walked over the shower.

***ONE HOUR LATER***

Edward finally allowed me to get ready, but it wasn't an easy task. I shook my head at him.

"You are crazy. It has never taken me this long to get ready." I teased him, actually quite pleased at the length of time it took me.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." He replied, smiling my favorite crooked grin. I grabbed his hand and we walked out of our bedroom to head towards the kitchen.

"Are you hungry? I'm the early riser of us girls, so I usually cook breakfast. Well, I'm the only one that knows how to cook well." I told him while sifting through the cabins, pantry, and fridge for food.

"Actually, I'm in the same boat as you. Let me tell you, my brothers can EAT! I don't think that they are ever full." Edward complained. I just laughed.

"Well, I will accept that challenge. You will help me cook since you know how. Get the sausage, bacon, and ham out of the freezer. Start frying it while I scramble eggs, and get pancakes started." I instructed him. We worked like that for at least an hour before the others came staggering out of their rooms. Jake and Nessie were the first ones to come down.

"Oh my, something smells delicious." Nessie exclaimed.

"You are right, something does smell delicious, and I know that it isn't Edward's cooking, it is too much food." Jake commented.

"I heard that!" Edward shouted in an annoyed tone. I laughed.

"Actually Edward and I both cooked this morning. He presented me with a challenge that I just couldn't resist." I told Jake.

"Oh yeah?" Ness asked, knowing that any challenge in the kitchen I could practically beat.

"He says that the guys can't get full." I told her with laughter in my voice. Nessie just laughed.

"You guys are in for a treat then. If I know Bella, she has fried bacon, sausage, and ham. There will be scrambled eggs and at least three different types of pancakes." Ness explained to Jake, who got an awed expression on his face.

"Please, oh please tell me one flavor is chocolate chip?" He practically begged me. I laughed at his pitiful expression.

"Yes, along with blueberry and banana nut. Edward let it leak what Jasper and Emmett's favorite were. I also made just regular pancakes. Oh, Ness I chopped some fruit for your syrup." I told her, knowing that she loved fresh fruit with her pancakes and syrup.

"It has been forever since I have had fresh fruit and pancakes. You are awesome Bella!" She exclaimed excitedly hugging the life out of me. About that time Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett came into the kitchen, just the look on Emmett and Jasper's faces had me rolling on the floor laughing. While I had been talking to Ness and Jake I had put all the food on the table and set plates, forks, and cups out as well.

"Well, if you keep standing there the food will get cold. Eat all you want, I can always make more." I urged them, wondering what I will get from Edward when I win this challenge. A smile came to my face just thinking about it.

"With that freaky smile I'm beginning to wonder if the food is poisoned." Emmett joked as he piled his plate full of everything. Then he saw the banana nut pancakes. "Please tell me those are what they seem they are." He begged.

"And if they are?" I asked him with a huge smile on my face.

"I will be your slave forever." He promised, Rose smacked his head, hard.

"Yes, they are banana nut pancakes, and I don't want Rose to hurt you, so no worries about the slave thing." I told him. He nodded his head and got five pancakes and doused them in syrup. Jasper following close behind, except going for the blueberry pancakes. Jake already had a plate full of chocolate chip pancakes and was eating like they would disappear. I just laughed. Edward shook his head at his brothers' lack of manners.

"I'm really sorry that they are Neanderthals." He apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I'm thinking about my reward when they actually admit defeat and claim that they are full." I told him with a seductive glint in my eyes.

"Really now? Well, I hope that I will be able to accommodate your reward." He told me solemnly. I just laughed and fixed myself a plate of scrambled eggs and pancakes with fresh fruit and syrup. As did the rest of the girls. Edward had blueberry pancakes and sausage. After about fifteen minutes Emmett, Jasper, and Jake finally came up for air.

"Wow, I'm actually full." Jake said in amazement. Emmett and Jasper quickly nodded their agreement. I smiled in victory and Edward just sat there in shock.

"I make you guys this kind of food all the time and you never seem to fill up." He exclaimed.

"Yes, but not all together like Bella did." Jasper explained patiently. He then looked at me, "Alice and I would like to talk to you and Edward about our duets first if you don't mind."

"Oh, well I was going to give you guys another day to get to know each other and everything. Just give us time to relax and settle in before I begin sessions." I told him, not wanting to share Edward today.

"Of course, tomorrow then." Jasper replied taking Alice's hand and pulled her out of the kitchen. They didn't get very far.

"Excuse me? Edward and I cooked, therefore the rest of you clean." I ordered, before they could object I grabbed Edward's hand and took off for the living room. I heard a lot of grumbling as we settled on the couch.

We didn't have much alone time before Carlisle and Esme walked in holding hands and looking at each other.

"Hello." I said to let them know people were awake and moving around. They jumped and looked in our direction and blushed.

"Good, I actually wanted to speak with you two this morning." Esme said and came forward with Carlisle following closely behind. They sat down on the love seat in front of where Edward and I were sitting.

"What is on your mind?" Edward asked, seeing something on Carlisle's face that worried him.

"We wanted you guys to be the first to know that Esme and I eloped last night." He told us, looking me straight in the eyes. I believed I gaped at them until Edward shook me out of my stupor.

"Thats great!" I exclaimed jumping up and running to give them each a hug. "I now have a mom AND a dad!" Carlisle just hugged me even harder when I said that.

"You don't know how much that means to hear you say that." He told me. "Go get your brothers and sisters." He told me and Edward. We quickly went into the kitchen to get them and brought them out into the living room.

"Whats up doc?" Emmett asked,impersonating Bugs Bunny.

"Well, I just wanted to let you all know that you have a new mom." Carlisle told them.

"Okay, who?" Jake asked warily, not really trusting any woman he didn't know.

"That would be me." Esme replied to Jake's question. All the attention went to her then and she blushed.

"WHAT?" Six very confused voices yelled in unison. I couldn't help it anymore, I broke down into laughter, Edward too.

Ch. 6

Edward POV

After Carlisle and Esme dropped their bombshell on us they headed on over to their cabin. They left myself and Bella in charge. I guess they felt that we would be more responsible than the two eldest ones. I can see that actually, Emmett had no maturity in his body and I don't really know about Rose. I looked over at Bella and smiled at her she smiled back.

"Guys, please settle down. If you guys can get it under control then we can discuss what we want for our group numbers." Bella commented, trying to diffuse the tense atmosphere. I guess the girls didn't like the guys' reaction to Carlisle marrying Esme so quickly. I had no problem with it, therefore Bella had no problem with me. My brothers' have obviously not learned anything about women.

"I think we should do a number where we can move around. With everyone off their instruments for a change." Ness recommended. I saw Bella nod her head and write something down in a notebook.

"Well, I feel like we should write a number with meaning and purpose." Jasper spoke up. I nodded my head to let him know that I agreed with him.

"It seems that a lot of the numbers today are just for dance with no meaning. Maybe we can make the beat dance-able with a meaning in it?" Rose compromised.

"That is a very good idea." Bella mentioned writing in her notebook the entire time. I couldn't help but to watch her.

"I thought that we were just relaxing today?" I whispered in her ear, curious as to why she changed her mind.

"We aren't going to write music, I'm just writing down comments and ideas. We will set up individual studies of the duet partners tomorrow. I wanted to get their minds off of Carlisle and Esme." She murmured back. I nodded my head in agreement as I bent down to kiss her luscious lips.

"Go Eddie its your birthday!" Emmett randomly sang. I looked up at him and glared him into being quiet.

"My name is EDWARD NOT Eddie." I growled.

"Fine, jeez, some people are just soo touchy." He grumbled to Rose. She snickered and pretended to comfort his disappointment. Bella's laugh startled all of us.

"What is so funny?" Alice asked.

"Have you ever noticed that the media never calls either of us by our band names? They always refer to us as the Swan Sisters or the Cullen Brothers." She laughed. Realization came swiftly as we all thought that over. I was the first to laugh along with Bella, we were quickly followed by the others.

"What is your band name? I don't think that I have ever heard of it?" Jasper asked Alice. She got weird look on her face before she answered.

"Umm we are called Atomic Kitten." She replied blushing. I laughed at the expression on Jasper's face. We knew that he had an odd obsession with Cat Woman.

"What about you guys? What is your band name?" Rose asked quickly, pulling attention away from Alice and Jasper.

"Backstreet Boys." Emmett replied. I saw Rose's strange look at out name.

"Where in the world?" She asked Emmett.

"Jake's idea." I quickly put out. Bella looked in my direction and winked. I laughed until there was a big crash in the kitchen.

"What was that?" Ness asked, grabbing Jake's hand.

"I don't know." Emmett replied, quickly getting up and positioning himself in front of Rose in case of an attack. Jasper, Jake, and I quickly followed suit. We waited tensely then we were shocked at what came into the living room.

"Oh my GOD!" Bella screamed running to hug the huge kid in the doorway.

"Bella?" Everyone asked at the same time, wondering if she had lost her mind.

"Guys relax, this is my friend Seth Clearwater. Why did you break the door?" She asked him after she explained who he was.

"I heard laughter and this place has been empty for years, so I broke in to make sure that nothing was getting taken. The Blacks' have owned this house before they all died and their son was adopted." He explained. "Are you going to introduce me to everyone?"

"Oh, my bad. You remember Nessie, her fiancé Jacob Cullen, my adoptive sister Alice Swan and her fiancé Jasper Cullen, my other adoptive sister Rosalie Swan and her fiancé Emmett Cullen, and this wonderful man is my fiancé Edward Cullen." She introduced.

My brothers and I were still in a bit of a shock. "Bella, you realize what Jacob's name is right? Before he became a Cullen he was Black." I told her. She got a shocked look on her face before looking over at Jake, who's mouth was on the floor.

"Well, welcome back man. I heard you were rich and famous." Seth broke the silence.

Ch. 7

Bella POV

"Wow, so Jacob's past family is rich?" I asked Edward.

"Why don't you let Jacob explain. He was around seven or eight years old when Carlisle adopted him." Edward replied to my inquiry.

"I haven't thought about this in years. It never dawned on me actually, that my family's assets would still be around." Jacob mumbled, grabbing Nessie's hand for support. She got up and sat in his lap and held his hand around her waist.

"Its okay baby. No one would expect you to remember." She murmured in his ear. He leaned into her lips and kissed her softly before turning back to us.

"My dad was part of the tribe's council as an elder. He made sure that everyone was well taken care of. So in return the government paid him well. It was assumed that I would continue the family "legacy" when become of age. My dad died of a heart attack, it was quite sudden and no one knew that he had a history of heart problems. Carlisle was actually working as a doctor here at the time, and I was real big buddies with Emmett. Edward and Jasper weren't around yet. Carlisle snapped me up since he considered me a son anyways." Jacob explained, pain laced in his voice. Nessie stood up and dragged Jacob up to their room.

"Well, I bet Carlisle knew! That is why he chose this place. Maybe its time Jacob looks into his family history." Alice commented. I nodded.

"I had actually planned on doing that with mine and Nessie's dad. We were so young when he died, but I still remember him. I thought I was a goner when the officers came and told me that he was shot in the line of duty. Alice, Rose, Ness, and I all went to school together and were real close friends. Esme adopted us when we called her in tears. I don't remember who was with us at the house. I think we had a random teenager babysitting us." I told everyone. It is a good thing that Ness wasn't here when I told the others our story. She cries because she can't remember our dad.

"Well, I say we concentrate on happy thoughts now." Rose said, clearly getting agitated that the once happy atmosphere was glum.

"Does anyone have any ideas?" Edward asked, hoping someone would take the control out of our hands for once.

"How about movie night?" Jasper suggested. Alice eagerly nodded agreement.

"Sounds cool to me. Seth? Why don't you call Leah and invite her." I told him.

"Sure, be back in two shakes. Do you mind if we crash here? This way our mom won't be as nervous about us driving in the dark?" He asked Edward and I.

"Sure, no problem." Edward agreed.

"Thanks man." Seth said as he walked out the door. It took me a minute and then something strange hit me.

"Seth didn't drive over. He came from the back of the house." I told everyone. They all got a shocked look on their face.

Seth POV

Okay, so no vampires around here. Thats good. I better phase and let everyone know that Jake was back, the way things are looking he will be joining us soon.

---Hey guys, I just checked out the old Black house. No vamps, just two musical groups collaborating on an album. It is actually The Swan Sisters and The Cullen Brothers.

---OMG!! Seriously?--Leah squealed in her thoughts.

---Yeah, you remember Bella? Well she invited us over for movie night and I asked if we could crash there. I smelled vamps all over the place.

---That is a good idea Seth. Keep a close eye on them. I don't want the publicity their deaths would bring.--- came Sam's strong baritone.

---I will run and pack our clothes since I am so close to the house. We will take the car that way it won't seem as suspicious.--- Leah told me.

---The reason I asked to stay was so that our mom wouldn't worry about us driving in the middle of the night.-- I said with humor in my voice. Everyone knew that our mother wasn't worried about us since the wolf gene was activated in us.

---Brilliant. Lets hope that Bella doesn't figure out that you didn't drive in the first place.---Sam said sarcastically. I didn't think of that.

---I will just tell her that I was hiking.-- I said. I was closing in on my house so I phased back and put my shorts on. I jogged into the kitchen and there stood my mom and Leah.

"I heard that Bella was back and that you and Leah were assigned to keep them safe. Be careful, you can stay as long as you want, but call and visit me occasionally." She told us as we hugged and kissed her goodbye.

"Don't worry. If the vampires keep coming around then Jake's wolf gene will kick in. If that happens its going to fun explaining to his fiancé that he might imprint on another girl." I told them jokingly. Only I got baleful stares and a slap in the back of my head. "What did I say?" I asked stupidly.

Ch. 8

Seth POV

I was hanging out at school with my buddies when I overheard a conversation that a couple of girls were having. I was trying to get a date so I listened in to what they were talking about.

"Prom is this weekend and we have no DJ or band for the music." One of the girls said.

"I know, if we can't find a performer or a DJ the principle told me that he would be in charge of the music." I could hear the horror in the other girl's voice. I had to agree, the principle listened to some weird music. I thought for a little bit, BELLA! Maybe I could get them to perform. I sauntered over to the girls and interrupted their conversation.

"Hello, I couldn't help but overhear your problem concerning the music for prom. I happen to have a friend that is in a band. They are visiting for a while so why don't I ask if they will perform for the prom?" Hopefully this will score some points with the ladies. I heard Quil and Embry laughing and growled under my breath until they quit.

"Really? You would do that? We don't have much to work with money wise, so do you think they would do it for $150?" The brunette asked me, batting her eyelashes.

"Knowing my friend she will do it for free. She was born here, so her ties are pretty close. Why don't you accompany me prom this weekend?" I asked the brunette.

"If you get your friend to perform for free I will most definitely be your date." She promised. "By the way, my name is Elisha." She sauntered after her friend, throwing me a seductive smile over her shoulder. I smiled back and waited for the teasing to begin.

"I will never understand how you do that man." Embry grumbled. I laughed at his expression. "You guys want to come with me to my friend's house to ask? I think you will freak at who my "friend" is." I invited them.

"Sure I'm game, Sam said no patrols today. Something about Emily." Quil agreed.

"Sure why not? I have nothing better to do." Embry said. I laughed.

"Lets skip the rest of the day and go. Follow me." I walked to the forest and quickly phased. I could feel Quil and Embry behind me as I started towards the huge glass house that Bella was staying at.

---Dude, this is the old Black place. No one has been here for years.---Embry whined, thinking I was leading him on.

---Seriously dude, listen. Do you hear the music?--- I retorted back. Quil snickered at Embry's chagrin. I phased and pulled my clothes back on. Embry and Quil followed my lead. I walked up the door and rang the bell.

Bella POV

The door rang, that is odd. I didn't hear anyone pull up in the driveway. I saw Seth and two other Natives standing on my doorstep and was immediately suspicious on how they got here. I knew there didn't hike in, they were dressed to nicely. I pulled the door open.

"Seth, its good to see you again. Did you and Leah forget something the other night?" I questioned, wondering what would bring him back so quickly.

"Dude! You never told me your friend was Bella Swan from the Atomic Kittens!" One dude squealed like a girl. I looked at Seth.

"Seriously? I figured you would brag about something like that Seth. Well come in, the others are around here somewhere." I invited them. Liking the reaction when they stepped in. Edward came down the stairs look dazzling as always.

"Hey Sweetie, who was at the door?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned into his chest relishing the feeling.

"Seth and two of his friends, whom he hasn't introduced to me yet." I admonished. I saw Seth blush.

"Sorry, these idiots are my buddies Quil Ateara and Embry Call." He pointed them out. They were staring speechless at Edward.

"Seth, this is no longer funny. Edward Cullen from the Backstreet Boys AND Bella Swan from the Atomic Kittens?" Quil asked.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Our siblings are here too." I told them. Their jaws went slack.

"Can we meet them?" They asked. I nodded my head and hollered for them. They all piled in wondering why they were getting called away from whatever they were doing.

"Seth brought some of his friends and they wanted to meet us." I informed after they looked at me with questions in their eyes. They all laughed in understanding.

"Well, Seth. What brings you to our humble home?" Nessie asked from Jake's arms.

"The La Push prom is this weekend and we don't have a DJ or a band to play. If we don't get one then the principle will play his music. The most they can offer is $150 and I was wondering if you could play?" Seth explained really fast. I blinked at him waiting for the rest.

"There is more than that isn't there?" Edward asked, amused.

"Casanova said he could get you for free, and got a date out of it." Embry said disgusted. I laughed.

"Of course we will play, for free. Consider it a favor because I desperately need to talk to you." I told him. I looked at the others, "Alone." I said. They dispersed as quickly as they came. I motioned for the three boys to sit down. I had been thinking about this since Leah and Seth's visit the other day. The stories about the Quileute legends are true and I bet that Jake is getting ready to acquire that particular gene.

"How much longer until Jake's werewolf gene kicks in?" I asked bluntly, I could see that the guys weren't expecting this question.

"How in the world did you know?" Seth asked.

"I'm not stupid Seth. I did spend some of my childhood here, I remember the legends. I also figured it out since every time you show up you don't drive, you are really tall, and you have a toasty temperature. Also, don't forget that Ness and I are part Quileute so we have the gene as well. Ness more than me though." I told them. I could see the wheels turning in their heads.

"I had actually forgotten that you and Ness carried the gene. You are right though, Jake is getting ready to transform. It helps that you know what is going on. I doubt you will change since you look so much like your dad, but Ness will probably change since she took more after your mom. I guess I can call the rest of the guys over, and Emily." Seth mumbled mostly under his breath.

I stood up and got my cell phone and handed it to him. "I don't care that you guys aren't supposed to tell, but I don't count and I'm telling the rest of my family. This is going to affect a lot of us, you also better hope that Jake imprints on Ness or there will be problems." I called the rest of the family down. They all came again, this time they were worried.

"Whats wrong Bells?" Rose asked me, giving me a weird look.

"You all remember the Quileute legends I told you guys about?" I asked them. Once I received their nods of remembrance I continued my explanation. "It seems that two lucky people of our little group have the gene and will be changing soon." I said, looking in Ness and Jake's direction. They saw my pointed gaze and gasped in shock.

"Us? How in the world did I get the gene but not you Bella? We are twins!" Ness shrieked.

"Ness, I take after dad, a pale face. Mom was Quileute, her dad was on the Tribe Council." I explained. Hoping to calm her down, Jake hadn't said anything yet. I looked at him. "You okay Jake?" I asked.

"I'm going to be a dangerous monster?" He asked, sitting their unbelieving.

"You could never be a monster Jake. You are too nice of a person. I'm sorry to spring this on you guys, especially before we have to perform but you deserved to know before it happened." I told them. I noticed the rest of the family then. They were all shocked, no one said anything until Seth broke the awkward silence.

"Sam and the rest of the pack is on their way over to help explain things to Jake and Ness. Sam isn't happy that you guys know, but since your siblings are wolves he understands." Seth explained. I still couldn't believe this was happening. The atmosphere was so tense so I decided to lighten things up a little bit.

"Well, on the flip side I have some songs we could possibly sing at the prom this weekend." I told them, hoping to distract everyone. It worked because they were suddenly in music mode. We had to get the instrumentals down.

"How are we going to do this?" Alice asked.

"I figure instead of all of us playing our instruments we record the instrumentals and then all of us sing and dance." I told them. They liked my idea. I quickly got my music folder and we started working on the music. I grinned over at Edward and he caught my smile and winked. My family may be in a bit of a turmoil right now, but at least I had my soul.

Ch. 9

Edward POV

Well to hear that Bella has a wolf gene in her system is quite unnerving. I'm thankful that her gene won't activate, but I'm sorry to hear that Nessie's will. I guess if her fiancé is going to live forever she might as well. We were all sitting around waiting on Sam Uley to get here. From what I could tell he wasn't too happy that we all knew about the legends. He can get over himself. My brother is one of these things, not to mention the sister of my beloved. Seth and his two buddies had already staked out the kitchen to see what they could find to eat. I'm glad Bella and I are in charge of shopping. We can get some much needed alone time grocery shopping.

"Edward? I have an idea about the Prom gig this weekend." Bella whispered in my ear. I brought my attention back to her lovely features.

"What?" I asked, only having a week to prepare some songs is going to be tough. Any idea is welcomed.

"Instead of writing our own like we normally do, lets just do covers of other songs. There are a couple of real big dance hits out that we could copy. This will take a lot of stress off of us to get songs written." She said. I liked the idea, Bella could worry a wort off of a person.

"I like it. We will pick a few and let the others pick a few and go from there. I say instead of having double of everything we see what else we can play instrument wise." I told her, grabbing her hand for a quick squeeze in mine.

"I never thought of that. We won't really need two drum sets, and two pianists now will we?" She said laughing at her lack of remembrance.

"Thats why I'm here. To make sure what you don't think of I will, and vice versa." I told her planting a chaste kiss on her cheek. I could tell she wanted more by the way her face pulled into an adorable pout. I laughed at her and kissed her on her luscious lips.

"I totally agree with you. Its too bad we have company coming over. I have something that Alice packed that I wanted to show you." She said seductively. I gulped, I have seen some of the outfits that Alice packed my Bella. They are absolutely heart-stopping. I could feel my face pulling into a pout now. She just laughed. "Don't worry so much darling. We have all night." She promised.

"Thats a promise right?" I asked hopefully. She just laughed and nodded her head in assent. By that time Seth and his wingmen were back and they said that Sam and the rest of their people will be here in less than five minutes. Bella and I tried to separate and make ourselves more appropriate for our guests.

Bella POV

Edward pulled himself away and I couldn't help but get frustrated with the fact that we must entertain these people, but they hold a lot of answers to the questions that Ness and Jake have concerning their futures. The doorbell resonated throughout the house. I looked over at Ness and nodded my head in the direction of the door.

"Ness, get the door please." I requested. She got up and slowly inched her way to the main entrance. When she opened it her mouth hung open at the sight. There were some incredibly large men and three petite females at the door. Each one had a unique beauty to them.

"Please, come in and make yourself comfortable." Ness invited, stepping back and holding the door open wider.

"Thank you, my name is Emily. The girl on my left is Kim and the girl on my right is Claire. I am married to Sam." The oldest of the women spoke. I had a hard time not staring at the three angry scars marring Emily's face on the left side.

"Hello, my name is Bella. I am Nessie's sister." I extended my hand for her to shake. The rest of my family quickly followed my lead. I was starting to get anxious because none of the strange men had said anything yet.

"Okay guys, stop being rude to our hostess and her family." Emily scolded the men, they quickly shook themselves out of their rude stances and started introducing themselves.

"My name is Sam, and as Emily told your I am her husband." The biggest guy said. The rest of the guys quickly followed suit.

"Are the girls wolves as well?" Alice asked with curiosity written on her facial expressions.

"No, Kim is engaged to Jared and Quil is dating Claire." Emily spoke up. We nodded in understanding.

"Is anyone hungry? Edward and I are getting ready to cook dinner." I asked, the look on their faces was priceless. They easily looked like hungry wolves. I tried my best to stifle the giggle that wanted to come out.

"We are always hungry ma'am." Sam replied with a reverent expression. I just nodded and grabbed Edward's hand.

"Alice, Rose, Jazz, and Emmett why don't you guys help me? This will give Jake and Ness time to ask their questions." Edward asked, quickly easing the tension that Sam was oozing about the extra people hanging around. I guess I had a pout look because he quickly leaned down to whisper in my ear. "She will tell you everything later." I nodded and walked into the kitchen.

Alice POV

Those guys were extremely large and made me extremely uncomfortable. I was glad that Jasper was there to protect me, even if they didn't pose as a threat. Just then a though occurred to me.

"What are we going to tell Carlisle and Esme?" I asked once we were in the kitchen. I could tell that this particular thought hadn't crossed anyone's mind.

"The truth, as crazy as that sounds." Bella finally answered. "What can we fix that will fill you guys, and the hungry wolves out there?" She asked sounding worried.

"Spaghetti, you can fix all the big pots, or we can order a crazy amount of pizzas." Emmett suggested. I liked the idea of pizza.

"I vote pizza. This way we aren't stuck with all of those dishes." I commented. Jasper agreed with me.

"I agree, pizza will be quick and we have more than enough money to handle the numerous amount we will have to order." Rose quipped.

"Pizza is good with me as well." Edward agreed, so I knew Bella was in. I grabbed my phone and started dialing the local pizzeria and ordered a bunch of pizzas for pick-up.

"I'm pretty sure we just made their night." I told my family as we all gathered in the kitchen to drink and talk. "So, now that food is out of the way, what are we going to do about this Prom performance?" I asked, already thinking about costumes.

"Edward and I discussed this right before Sam and gang showed up. We figure instead of writing and learning new material we just redo songs that are already out. Not to mention our songs that are already out. We need to figure out what Rose and I can do. There is really no point in having two drummers and two pianists." Bella provided. I liked this idea.

"Sounds good to me. Rose, don't you play Bass as well?" I turned to my gorgeous sister.

"Yes I do, and Bella you can play tambourine and sing with Ness and Jake, or we can set up a keyboard with different types of tones and leave the regular piano to Edward." Rose answered, providing suggestions for Bella. She didn't really do much instrument wise, but she was a dang good vocalist besides Ness.

"I agree with the tambourine and vocals, Bella you are the second best vocalist in the group." I told her, I could tell that she didn't really like the idea, but would go along with it in the end.

"That sounds good to me. As long as I'm not in sky-high stilettos." She amended, I mentally cursed her as I rethought her outfit for the night.

"Fine, no stilettos." I grumbled.

"Okay, Edward and I will go and pick up the pizzas now. We will be back shortly." Bella told us grabbing the keys to the Volvo and dragging Edward out the door. Leaving us to sit here and stare and each other.

Jake POV

The rest of the family went to the kitchen to give Ness and I privacy to ask these people our questions. I'm not real sure if I want to become a werewolf. I don't want that kind of life for Ness either.

"Why would our gene activate?" Ness asked, grabbing my hand and holding on for dear life.

"We have seen a rise in vampires in the area. They have been all over this place, we are surprised non of you have been bitten yet." Sam replied, looking me straight in the eye. It was making my uncomfortable to tell the truth.

"Why do you keep looking at Jake like that?" Ness finally asked, seeing the discomfort in my facial expressions.

"His great-grandfather was the last Alpha of the tribe. He stands to take the role as soon as he turns." Sam finally answered after looking me in the eye. I wasn't sure if I wanted this.

"What about you?" I asked, finally finding my voice.

"I would step down, naturally and let you assume your birthright. We would be happy to have back at La Push with your bride, if you still want to chance marrying her knowing you could imprint on another at anytime." Sam answered. I latched on to that last part.

"Excuse me? Did you just say I might not love my Ness if I turn?" I asked, getting extremely angry, so angry that I started shaking. I could feel that Ness was shaking too.

"Oh no, get them outside quick! They are both getting ready to phase!" Sam yelled. Two guys raced forward and grabbed Nessie and I and ran us outside into the woods. I couldn't control the shaking and when I could think coherently I was on all fours and I had russet colored fur. I started panicking and looking for Ness when I saw the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. I white wolf about the same size as I. I finally got a look into her eyes and it felt like I was seeing the sun for the first time. That feeling quickly left when I finally registered that I could hear thoughts in my head.

---Jacob! Is that you? I'm scared whats going on?--- That was Nessie's voice, when she said scared the white wolf whimpered. What Sam said earlier about me not imprinting on her finally drifted away as I realized that I did, in fact, imprint on my lovely Ness.

---Yeah, its me, don't worry honey. You make a ravishing wolf.--- I told her, making a show of looking her over. I could hear her tinkling laugh in my head.

---So does this mean that you imprinted on me?--- She asked, unsure of herself.

---Thats exactly what it means.--- Sam's voice said in both of our minds. We both turned around to see that Sam was a midnight black wolf, and much larger than the other wolves.

---Congrats! You won't have to explain to another female why you love another chick that you just met.--- Embry's thought towards me. I just stared at him balefully.

---Do you want to assume Alpha position and move back to La Push?--- Sam asked me. I looked over to Nessie.

---Dude, I can't live in La Push. I accept my heritage, but you can keep the pack. The only one you can't keep is Nessie. If the other guys want to switch over then by-all-means I'm not going to stop them. I have a pretty good life with my brothers and their girls. We are getting married, we are singing together. I have a life outside that of what this place holds for me. I will do my duty, as will Ness, but we will do it on the road with our family.--- I told him, my mental voice getting stronger with every word. I could tell that the other wolves, except Ness, were starting to bow under my voice.

---There can't be two Alphas Jacob. We will kill each other.--- Sam said, a snarl in his voice. I was worried for Ness and growled back.

---I never said sharing the role Sam! I will be my own pack, with Nessie.--- I told him.

--- What about these guys?--- He asked, disdain covering his voice.

--- If they wish to join me on the road then okay, but otherwise I leave you in charge. Now how do I change back?--- I answered

---Think about calming down and having two legs instead of four.--- Sam simply answered.

---Jake, I love you.--- Ness told me. That is all it took for me to calm down and think about being a human again. I was suddenly on my own two legs instead of four, and I was surprised to find myself in my birthday suit. Then something occurred to me.

"I would appreciate it if you guys left so my lovely lady can change back." I told them sternly. No one could look at Ness naked but me, and her sisters. They tucked their tales and walked into the woods, not returning until Ness was fully covered in the clothes someone had brought out.

"That was an experience." She told me as she lept into my waiting arms and kissing me breathless.

"At least I imprinted on you." I told her, carrying her into the house. I smelled the aroma of pizza and beelined for the pizza.

"Hey guys, Ness and I just changed because Sam said something that made us angry. It turns out that we shouldn't have worried because I imprinted on her anyways. I don't know if they are coming back, but man am I hungry!" I said in one breath before taking a pizza away from a stunned Bella and digging in. Ness wasn't far behind me, claiming a pizza box for herself as well.

"Okay, this is strange." Bella murmured.

"Let me get this straight. Sam mentioned that you might not imprint on Nessie, which made you both angry, causing you both to phase into wolves. You saw Ness and imprinted on her anyways, correct?" Rose asked confusion written all over her.

"Mmmm, pretty much yeah. Oh, and Jake is the Alpha, but turned it down to start his own pack with just me. If he had taken Alpha over all of them we would have had to stay in La Push. We didn't want that so he formed his own pack, taking only me. He told the others that if they wanted the could follow him on the road." Ness explained the rest in between her bites of pizza.

"Wow, Edward, next time we make everyone else go get pizza. I don't want to miss something this big in my sister's life again!" Bella exclaimed, she turned back to us. "So, what color are you all?"

"I am solid white and Jake is russet." Ness answered, taking a huge gulp of the milk that Bella sat in front of her. "Now, lets concentrate on the concert."

Got to love my Ness, always worried about the show.

Ch. 10

Rose POV

We have worked all week on the songs that we would be performing for the La Push High Prom. Alice had us all in her bathroom getting us ready for the big night. The administration was so thankful that they allowed us to actually partake in the festivities, which meant we actually had to dress for a prom. Which was fine by me. Alice had me in a strapless dress in blood read that cut off mid thigh with matching stilettos. My make-up was flawless and my hair hung in waves down my back. I have to admit that Alice had out done herself tonight. She was dressed in a dark purple dress that had a sweetheart cut and stopped at her knees. She wore black stilettos. Nessie had on a deep green dress that flowed all the way down to her ankles with matching stilettos. Bella wore a dark blue dress that flowed to just below the knees. She insisted that she couldn't function in stilettos, so we found her a pair of ballroom heels that matched her outfit perfectly.

"Ladies, we look absolutely stunning tonight if I do say so myself." I told them, as we all looked in the mirror.

"Yeah, this is great, I actually like these shoes Alice!" Bella gushed. I'm surprised, Bella hates heels so I'm happy we found some that she actually liked, and could walk in.

" No problem Bella. We know you can dance so we found shoes that helped that out." Alice told her, messing with Bella's already curly locks. Edward was going to die when he got a load of his girl.

"Everyone is ready, the limo is downstairs waiting, lets get this show on the road!" Alice screamed. I smirked at my sister's theatrics. We walked down the stairs to join the guys in the limo. This was going to be one crazy gig.

Bella POV

We finally got the entrance to the La Push High School and we were greeted by Seth, his date, Quil and Claire, and Embry with his date. I don't think Seth told his date who his "friend" was because she was definitely shocked when I stepped out of the limo with Edward.

"Hello, my name is Bella Swan." I introduced myself, aware that she already knew who I was.

"Seth! Why didn't you tell me that your friend was Bella Swan?" She shrieked in his face, I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.

"I asked him not to tell people that we were here. We are on a sabbatical for a year." Edward smoothly answered. If I thought her reaction to my appearance was funny, her face when Edward's velvet-smooth voice answered her shriek to Seth was down-right hilarious.

"No, thats totally cool. We weren't expecting a band of your caliber though. I'm afraid we don't have enough funds to cover your performance." She said sadly.

"Didn't Seth tell you though? We are playing for free." Alice interrupted, practically bouncing in her shoes to get the state set up.

"Really? Gee, that is so kind of you! Well come on in, no one is here yet so you have an hour or two to set everything up." Seth's date explained relieved. They walked away and let us finish setting up. I turned to Edward and kissed him passionately.

"What was that for? Not that I am complaining or anything." He asked.

"I wanted to, and you are going to die when I perform the first number." I told him. He raised his eyebrow at me and I laughed at him. "Relax." I could tell it was time for the dance to begin because the principle was talking to the kids about their behavior.

"Now, before I introduce our band for this evening, I want to remind you all to be on your best behavior. Lets get the show on the road then, ladies and gentleman, I proudly present to you THE ATOMIC KITTENS AND THE BACKSTREET BOYS!" The principle yelled. I heard the screams get frantic by then, probably stunned that we were their performers for the evening. I calmly walked out onto the stage and I could see the guys start drooling, and I laughed. I walked up to the microphone.

"Hey guys, I wanted to thank you on the behalf of my family and my love's family for having us here tonight. We didn't have enough time to pull some new music together, so we decided to do covers of popular songs. Our first song just recently hit the charts and is quickly climbing to number 1." I introduced the hit song "Evacuate the Dance Floor" by Cascada, a personal favorite of mine.

The opening intro came on and I started singing the lyrics. The crowd quickly started dancing. I started getting into the song myself and started dancing around on stage. I finished the song and crowd went wild.

"Wow, thank you. We know a wide variety of songs, so feel free to come up and request songs that you want to hear. We are going to slow things down a bit, give you couples a chance to get into the dancing mood." I explained as Nessie walked up and starting sing the classic song by Lonestar, "Amazed".

The night went like this for a couple of hours before I stepped back up to the mike to talk. "Okay, we were invited to participate in the dancing, so we brought a DJ that will emcee the rest of the night. Thank you so much for you enthusiasm." I thanked before stepping over to Edward and grabbing his hand as he helped me off the stage.

"You were great my love." He whispered as he pulled me into a waltz as the DJ played a suitable song for a slow dance.

"Mmmm, thank you, but I can't wait until I get home and soak in a bubble bath." I sighed as I followed his lead, trusting that he won't let me fall. We danced for a few more songs before I claimed exhaustion.

"Come on, we will have the limo take us home and come back and pick the rest of the guys up." Edward whispered into my ear.

"Sounds lovely." I agreed. So Edward and I walked outside and talked to our driver, but everyone else caught up with us.

"We wanted to leave too. Performing and then partying is very tiring." Ness complained as she climbed into the limo.

"You got that right. I think my ankles will be screaming for weeks." Rose said, slipping out of her shoes and curling up next to Emmett. Everyone else just nodded and we were all soon asleep. The next thing I know is Edward shaking me awake.

"We are home." He said, slipping his arms under my knees and carrying me into the house. Then he stopped in his tracks. "Who are you?" He asked menacingly. I opened my eyes to see a guy with crimson red eyes staring at us hungrily.

"My name is Laurent. You guys smell, appetizing." He threatened, my pulse kicked into overdrive. His next move was so quick I didn't see it until he was right up on us. He bit into my neck and then dropped me. I saw him do that to the rest except Ness and Jake. The last think I saw before slipping into unconsciousness was Jake and Ness phasing into wolves and taking Laurent out.

***THREE DAYS LATER***

The pain was finally going away. I didn't make a sound in case Edward was close by. I didn't want him to punish himself for something that wasn't his fault. My heart started beating frantically before beating once and then stopping. I opened my eyes and was amazed at what I saw. I could see everything. There was a distant burning in my throat, but I pushed it to the back of my mind as I took in my surroundings.

I looked around and I saw that Edward was laying next to me on the bed. I could tell that he was also getting ready to wake up because his heart started beating frantically before giving one final thud. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Edward?" My voice sound off, like bells instead of the plain sound I was used to.

"Bella! Nothing about you is plain." He told me, now I was confused.

"Edward, I never said anything about me being plain. I thought about how different my voice sounded. Oh MY GOD you read my thoughts!" I screamed and he winced.

---That hurt my ears.--- Edward said.

"I'm sorry that hurt you." I immediately apologized once he said that. He just gave me a weird look.

"I didn't say anything, I thought that. YOU CAN READ MY THOUGHTS!" He exclaimed. He gave me a loving look before capturing me in an intense lip lock. We were interrupted when we heard the others' hearts go crazy.

"What are we?" I asked, still unsure of what happened.

"I don't know, but I smell something revolting." Edward answered, as soon as he said that though I caught the smell. My nose wrinkled involuntarily as Ness and Jake entered the room.

"Wow, you guys stink, but I'm happy you are okay. We need to wait on the others before we explain what happened and what you all are." Ness soothed and explained. I felt Edward's hand grasp mine as we awaited the awakening of our siblings. One by one they finally woke up, and they each asked us what happened and Ness explained that we had to wait until all of us were awake.

"Okay, now that Emmett is awake, we can explain what you guys are. Now, you know that we are wolves, and wolves protect people from vampires. Since Jake and I are fairly new we didn't detect the vampire until after he had attacked you guys. Luckily he only took a quick drink from each of you before Jake and I caught him." Ness explained. Okay, we are vampires.

"Are you telling me that we are now vampires and we need the blood of humans to stay alive?" Rose asked, apparently disgusted.

"Yes and no, you don't have to drink a humans blood. While you all endured the painful transformation I did a little research. There is a family of vampires in Alaska that drink the blood of animals. Their eyes are golden instead of red." Jake replied, grabbing Ness around her waist. I thought about this for a second. I got nauseated at the thought of drinking a humans' blood. Edward caught my thought and I read from his thoughts that he was on the same page as me.

"You might find this weird, but when Rose asked about surviving on human blood I was instantly nauseated, and so was Edward. And could you guys PLEASE tone your thoughts down?" I asked angrily. They all stood there shocked, when we all of the sudden felt a calming effect go through the room. I looked at Jasper.

"What? I just thought we should all remain calm and that happened. Don't blame me." He said defensively.

"Well, it seems we have some powers amongst us." Ness said excitedly.

"Bella? Why did you block me off?" Edward asked me. I turned to him in confusion.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything." I told him. I could tell we were confused. "What happened to Carlisle and Esme? After we find out about them I say we find this family and have them teach us their ways." I asked and suggested.

"Carlisle and Esme will be here in thirty seconds." Alice said as I read what she saw from her mind. She no sooner said that and I smelt something very sweet as Carlisle and Esme walked through the door. I was shocked to see that their eyes were also crimson red.

"I was hoping that he wouldn't get you guys." He said sadly. "He caught us completely unaware. I heard what Bella suggested and I agree."

It wasn't long before we were packed up and in the cars driving towards a place called Denali, Alaska.

Ch. 11

Edward POV

We finally came up to a huge house in the middle of nowhere. I could hear the mental voices of the people that lived there. From what I could tell there was a male and his mate plus three other females. I hope that they will be able to tell us what is going on.

---Who in the world? Why are these strange vampires here? I hope they haven't come to cause harm.--- The male's mental voice wondered. By then all occupants of the house were standing outside on the porch waiting for us to introduce ourselves. We left that up to Carlisle and Esme.

"Hello, we don't mean you harm. We have just awoken from our three day change and we are friends with some other supernatural beings that told us about your lifestyle. We were simply wondering if you could teach us your ways? We don't want to be monsters." Carlisle explained to the curious family. I caught a mental voice that absolutely disgusted me.

---Oh my my my! These are some gorgeous men! I can't wait to sink my teeth into the bronze god.--- I looked at the girl with strawberry blond curls. I quickly reached over to Bella and pulled her up for a quick but passionate kiss. I heard her mental voice.

---What was that for?--- She asked me.

---The strawberry blond there wants me.--- I simply told her, she quickly started growling under her breath.

"That is quite alright, but please why is your daughter there growling?" The man asked.

I quickly answered. "It seems that I am able to read minds, and I caught a thought from one of the women that Bella didn't agree with. We can read each other's minds, but only I can read others."

The guy looked at Bella and I. "Well, that is certainly interesting. There are those of us that have talents, and I happen to have the talent of detecting talents. Your family is quite talented. Please come in and we shall discuss your lifestyles." He turned on his heel and walked back into the house, the ladies quickly following his lead.

---I can't believe he prefers that droll brunette to me.--- I heard that same voice sulk. I just smirked and snaked my arm around Bella's waist. She leaned into me, hearing what that girl said through my thoughts.

"Let me introduce my family. My name is Eleazar, my mate Carmen, Irina, Kate, and lastly Tanya. Who are you?" Eleazar introduced.

"My name is Carlisle, my mate Esme, Emmett and his mate Rosalie, Jasper and his mate Alice, Edward and his mate Bella, and lastly Jacob with his imprint Renesmee." Carlisle told them. I sat down and pulled Bella down onto my lap.

"Well, Edward is a mind reader and Bella can read only his mind. Could be where they are mates, but Bella is also a formidable mental and physical shield. You can keep Edward from your thoughts with enough practice. With a mental shield you can stop attacks on the mind, with a physical shield you can stop actual bodily harm. Alice is a seer, but your visions will be subjective. Jasper an empath, you will be able to manipulate emotions as well. Carlisle you will be coming into some great knowledge and you will be able to save lives. Esme you my dear can control the elements. Emmett has super strength, many times that of a regular vampire. Rosalie, my dear, are the most unique one yet. You can make not only your appearance, but your family's as well change. You can give the public the illusion that you are human." Eleazar explained after looking into everyone's eyes. I could only stare.

"You mean we won't have to give up our singing career?" She asked hopefully. I hadn't really thought of our careers until she just mentioned that. I'm glad she got that particular power.

"Thats right, but I would wait until your control is impeccable before joining humans again. You won't have a long wait though. I sense a great control in all of you guys that I can only think that it is also a power for each and every one of you." He answered warmly as he held on to Carmen's hand.

"Not to be rude, but what is that wet dog smell?" Kate finally asked us. I laughed at Jake's thoughts on that question.

"Two members of our family are werewolves, not Children of the Moon, but shape-shifters. It is a genetic thing that is passed through the bloodline. Ness and Jake are the two wolves. Ness and Bella are twins but only Ness got the active wolf gene." Jasper explained. I couldn't hold my laughter in any longer on Jake's thoughts.

---Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? Big bad wolf? Big bad wolf?---

Ch. 12

Bella POV

I heard what Jake was thinking through Edward's thoughts and I started laughing just as hysterically as Edward. We got some weird looks and I wish that I could tell them what we heard. I looked into Edward's eyes.

---I wish we could tell them without letting the Denali's know.--- I told him.

---I know, maybe if I think about it long enough I can project to their thoughts.--- He answered back.

---Worth the try I suppose.--- I encouraged. He sat there concentrating while everyone else was talking to Eleazar when we heard the collective gasp from our family. I guess Edward's idea worked.

"How did you do that son?" Carlisle asked him, laughing at Jake's thoughts.

"I just projected what I had heard. I basically thought that it would be nice for you all to be in on the inside joke." He answered with that heartbreaking grin on his face.

"Hmm, you all are already grasping your gifts fabulously. Bella, Rose, and Jasper are going to have to work the hardest though." Eleazar commented, mostly to himself. I hope it wouldn't be that long until we can get back to our singing. I looked over at Edward and saw his look of disgust.

---Whats wrong?--- I asked him. Instead of telling me he let me listen to what he was hearing.

---Bella isn't that special. One kiss from me and Edward will leave her for good.--- I heard Tanya's mental plan. I growled under my breath to where only Edward could hear me.

---That isn't true Bella, you are my one and only.--- Edward soothed.

I was still seething. --- Don't worry about it Edward, she won't be able to touch you.--- I promised. I could feel two types of bands around my body, I was concentrating on making sure that Edward and the rest of my family was protected from Tanya. I felt the red band go around their body's. I made sure that it conformed to their body perfectly. The blue band quickly followed suit.

---She shouldn't be able to touch you now baby.--- I told him sweetly.

---I know, I heard you concentrating on working the shields around the family.--- He told me, he grabbed my hand and kissed it sweetly.

"Well, if the lovebirds are done blocking us out of their world, we can get to work on Bella's gift." Tanya said happily.

"There is no need for that Tanya." I told her harshly. She looked at me smugly before standing and trying to get closer to Edward.

"Bella,the only way to get control of your gift is to use it. I'm going to grab Edward and I want you to make sure that I can't touch him." She told me as she stretched her hand out to grab Edward's arm. I quickly pushed his part of the red band out slightly and threw her into the wall.

"I told you, it wasn't necessary. Its quite a perk being the mate to a mind reader. He can read my thoughts and I can read his. He let me listen to what you were thinking. You are lucky that you are still in one piece. Both my physical and mental shield is around my whole family. It would be in your best interest to stay away from MY Edward." I told her menacingly. Edward and Emmett was holding me back by now. I could feel calm waves coming my way. I turned to Jasper. "Thanks."

"No problem, I don't want you to regret your actions later." He told me calmly as he kissed Alice's hand.

"Well, it seems that our dear Isabella is well in control of her gift. As is Jasper, maybe Rosalie is also in control of her gift as well. This is definitely astounding, you guys are basically made to be immortals." Eleazar said as he watched what had happened with a curious eye.

"Tell me what to do." Rose instructed. Eleazar turned his gaze back to her and started thinking.

"I want you to think real hard that you wish that yourself and your family looked like humans. Imagine the warmth, and the original eye colors of each person." He told Rose.

"Okay." She told him. She closed her eyes and suddenly I felt different. I looked down and noticed that my pale skin had a tint of color. I looked over to Edward and saw his emerald green eyes staring at me.

"Rose! You did it!" Alice jumped up happily, her blue eyes shining. Rose opened her eyes and I was happy to see her royal blue eyes.

"Now lets see how you hold up under a distraction. Emmett kiss her." Eleazar told Emmett.

"That will be no problem." Came his enthusiastic reply before grabbing Rose in a passionate embrace. I kept my gaze on Edward's eyes and they remained the startling green that I fell in love with even as Emmett attacked Rose's lips.

"Thats enough, you are all properly in control of your gifts. I figured it would take longer, but your family astounds me. You just need to stay away from humans for two to three years." Eleazar told us.

"Thats quite alright, I shall call our representatives and have them issue a statement." Carlisle assured taking Esme's hand and pulling her out the door to the cars. The rest of us followed quickly behind.

"Thank you so much for you help Eleazar." Alice trilled happily.

"It was my pleasure, please come and visit anytime. I promise that Tanya will behave better around your mates." He replied, apologizing for her appalling behavior.

Edward and I got into his Volvo and started back for Forks.

Ch. 13

Edward POV

The trip to Denali was interesting to say the least. I don't know why Tanya thought I would prefer her over my Bella. Just the thought sends chills down my spine. We were almost home when I caught a sweet smell that I didn't know.

"There is another vampire around the area." I told Bella as I pulled out my cell phone to call Carlisle.

"Yeah, and we don't know if they are dangerous or not. I'm going to call Jacob so he can call the res of the wolves." She replied pulling out her cell phone and dialing Jacob's number.

I put the phone to my ear and listened until Carlisle picked up on the other end. "Yes Edward?"

"There is another vampire in the area. You might want to ask Alice is she can see anything. Bella already has a shield around us and the wolves have been notified. I'm going to be listening for their thoughts." I told him.

"Okay, thanks for the heads up." He said before hanging up. I looked over at Bella who was concentrating on keeping her shield nice and tight around the family.

"Don't worry, whoever it is can't possibly bring harm to us. Even Eleazar said we are the strongest vampires he has seen since he left the Volturi." I assured her.

"Thats just it though. What if Tanya or Irina called up the Volturi and told them about us? I'm pretty sure they are going to want us for our amazing talents. Its just not normal for a whole coven to have powers Edward." She hissed frantically.

"Bella, they can't make us go, if they threaten us then we will act accordingly. With a shield as powerful as you they won't be able to touch us." I soothed. I grabbed her hand rubbed circles on her palm trying to calm down. I could feel the tension leaving her tiny body as she relaxed at my touch.

"I don't know what I would do without you." She whispered in my ear.

"I love you Bella." Was my reply.

"As I love you." She murmured.

Bella POV

Edward was right, whoever these vampires are can't touch us. I will make sure of that, no one disrupts my life. I smiled serenely at my love and concentrated on perfecting my shields.

"They are at the house, I can practically feel their presence." I murmured softly. Edward looked over at me sharply.

"Their thoughts aren't the friendly kind. They smelled our human scents from a few days ago and they are lusting after it." Edward told me. I looked over to him and called the rest of the family to let them know what was going on in our company's minds.

By now we were pulling up in front of the house, by appearance all was well but the scent of other vampires near was wrecking havoc on my control. The only thing keeping me calm was the fact that Edward was with me. We stepped out and I quickly found the rest of the wolves and put them under my shields.

"The wolves will be here in five seconds." Alice announced dancing to my side and grabbing my hand. I felt Rose and Emmett behind me with Carlisle and Esme in front of us. Jake and Ness were on Edward's other side. The other wolves came up behind us and surrounded us on our rear.

Three vampires with ruby eyes then walked out of the house and toward my family, I immediately checked to make sure that my shield was secure.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle, this is my mate Esme and our family. Is there anything we can help you with?" Carlisle asked politely.

"There is human scents all through this house that smell very appetizing, we were just waiting for them to arrive. We haven't eaten in quite a while." The vampire that had olive skin under the pale and dreadlocks.

"I'm afraid someone has already beat you to that, we were the humans that you could smell. As you can see, none of us are human any longer." Carlisle explained. I hoped this got them to leave before things got bad. I could already feel the ground shaking due to Esme's inner rage.

"They did not finish you off? I don't think that we would have found room to finish such a delicious meal." The catty redhead said, looking at Edward with a look in her eyes that I did not trust. I stretched my shield around and checked to make sure that everyone was covered.

"Yes, well we are on close terms with the wolves and they don't take kindly to those that try to hurt us. They were on the scene and was able to dismember the unlucky vampire that tried to eat dinner here." Carlisle quickly retorted. I could hear the sarcasm in his tone, but I think that it was lost on these three. The blond guy was starting to give me the creeps. He just stood there staring at me. I could tell that Edward didn't really enjoy what he was thinking.

---Edward, what is the blond one thinking? He is making me very uncomfortable staring at me.--- I mentally shouted at him. Edward quickly let James' thoughts stream through his mind so that I could hear what he was thinking.

---The brunette is very fetching. Even though they aren't human I will take her away from her family and have my way with her. She won't know what hit her. We will play friends with them for a few days before I attack. I will have to be careful around her mate, maybe I will let Victoria have him she seems very interested.--- The mental voice of the blond vampire made me shudder in disgust. I hoped Carlisle got rid of them quickly or I wouldn't be able to control Edward for long.

---Switch to Victoria to see what she is thinking.--- I told him after hearing that. He quickly looked for Victoria's voice.

---Hmm, James is showing interest in the brunette. I don't see what why though, I am clearly much prettier than she is. If he takes her then I will just take her mate, the gorgeous bronze hair will feel amazing while I run my hands through it.--- Her babyish voice echoed through my mind. I immediately started growling under my breath at what I heard. Edward only allowed myself to touch his hair.

"Well, we are sorry for intruding upon your house. Do you mind if we stay in the area for a few more days before moving on?" The dark one asked Carlisle. Apparently Edward was still letting me hear so that I could put my two scents in.

---What do you think Edward? They certainly hold no threat to us.--- Carlisle's voice resonated through my mind. No threat? The blond dude is planning on raping me! Edward heard that thought and quickly made the negative motion to Carlisle.

"Let me discuss this with my family, leave and come back in an hour." Carlisle told the nomads. The nodded and ran back into the forest. "Now, what do you think? Should we allow them to stay?"

"No, Bella and I heard the blond guy making plans on snatching Bella and raping her before he killed her. The redhead planned on raping me, does that sound threatening to you Carlisle?" Edward demanded. The look on everyone's faces but Alice's was comical.

"Alice, I take it you have seen what will happen?" Carlisle asked, already decided to say no.

"Well, if we had said yes, then what Edward and Bella said is true. But because we said no, the guy is going to attack and try to get Bella anyways. Due to Bella's shield he will be momentarily distracted, that gives Esme enough time to light him on fire and quickly ending his life. Now, the redhead will try to attack once the blond is done, and she will run into the shield as well. Then Esme can light her on fire too. The dark one will run away, but Emmett catches him and quickly does away with him." Alice informed everyone. I turned to Edward.

"How did you not see that as she did?" I asked. He looked sheepish.

"I was too concentrated on the blond's thoughts. He was constantly thinking about Bella." He answered

"So we are agreed that this will end in a fight that ends in our favor?" Carlisle asked.

We all nodded as we heard the footsteps of the returning vampires.

Ch. 13

Edward POV

We stood as we were when the visiting nomads returned.

"We mean no disrespect, but can we please have your names?" Carlisle asked politely.

"Of course, how rude of us. My name is Laurent, this is Victoria, and this is James." Laurent answered for them. "Have your came to a decision?"

"I am sorry but we simply don't have the room. You must remember that we are newborns and are still learning. Our diets would clash." Carlisle declined them calmly.

---NO! I will have the brunette! I just have to get her away from lover boy there.--- James' thoughts were all over the place trying to figure out how to lure my Bella away from me. I let Bella hear everything that was going on in his mind. I could feel her tense up.

--- I wouldn't go with him if he was the last vampire on the earth!--- She seethed mentally and growled. Victoria looked in her direction when she heard Bella's growl.

--- Wonder whats wrong with plain Jane there.--- Her thoughts screamed at us. That caused me to growl.

"I understand, it will completely crazy trying to live with so many newborns. You all hold yourself well that I simply forgot." Laurent replied.

--- I'm going to run away before James and Victoria try start a fight.--- Laurent's thoughts were panicked. He did not want to fight the wolves. Bella heard this as well and just looked over at Laurent in total concentration. Her eyes were getting darker the longer she stared at him. I was too enthralled with Bella that I almost didn't catch Laurent's thoughts.

--- Why can't I move?--- Well, it seems Bella has another power.

--- Edward, James is getting ready to lunge at Bella, make sure she has her shield up. Emmett is ready to go when James is stunned. Jasper will attack Victoria while she is distracted with James. The wolves will handle Laurent.--- Alice threw at me mentally.

--- Did you hear that Bella?--- I asked her.

--- Loud and clear, babe. I'm all over this.--- Bella returned. I was staring at James when he launched his attack and flew into Bella's shield that threw him the opposite way and stunned him long enough for Emmett to get a hold of him. Jasper moved quickly to capture Victoria as she watched James being caught. The wolves launched at Laurent and held him in place.

"Well, it seems you should never doubt newborns. Especially very talented newborns. I forgot to mention that my family and I have very special powers. My son Edward can read your every thought, my daughter Alice can see the future, my son Emmett is stronger than that of an average vampire, my son Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions, my wife Esme can control the elements, my daughter Rosalie can change our appearances, and lastly my daughter Bella is a physical and mental shield." Carlisle explained as he looked at our would-be attackers.

"Lets add mind control to that. She prevented Laurent from running when his thoughts showed that he was getting ready to run." I added, looking at my intended with all of the love I could muster.

"Well, that is a new one. I hope you all don't regret any actions you have had in this life because you won't be able to fix them." Carlisle finished. He gave the signal to finish them off. Bella and I quickly started a fire to make sure that they never came back.

Ch. 14

Unknown POV

"I'm telling you Aro, this coven has many powers that could eventually take down the Volturi. The only weird thing is that none of them have tasted human blood before. Once they figured out what they were they came running. How they found out about us is a mystery. They were very peaceful until you threaten their mates, they won't risk them. If you do decide to go after them my suggestion is to go for them all and to not pick and choose which ones would be best." I told the leader of the vampire world.

"Thank you so much for your information. These vampires mean no harm I can tell, but their powers would be better off within the Volturi. I won't make them leave their mates, I know how painful that can be." Aro remarked.

I was satisfied that the Volturi leader was happy with me, maybe now he will let me leave peacefully instead of demanding what he normally does.

"It was no problem master, I will now make my leave back to my family." I turned to leave, but my luck didn't run to such things.

"Marcus is in his chambers, he is looking forward to your 'visit'. It is a noble thing you are doing to help him stay cheerful." Aro commented nonchalantly before turning back to Sulpicia. I seethed internally and quickly made my way to Marcus's chambers. How I got myself in this position I will never know.

Bella POV

It was been a week since the nomads tried to take Edward and I, we have been practicing our powers and testing how much control we have. Carlisle had Rosalie change his appearance so that he could make a phone call to our PR people. He was letting them know that each of us were getting married and would be taking a break from the spotlight. We agreed to do an interview show, but not personal. We could get the equipment to set up a web cam and have it sent through Skype to our host/hostess. A few days ago we got a set of questions in the mail and we each looked over them so that we knew how to answer. It was now the day for the interview.

"Come on Bella! We have to get ready." Alice said dragging me into her and Jasper's room.

"Okay, but I'm choosing my outfit, makeup, accessories, shoes, and hair style." I told her sternly.

"But Bellllaaa!! Please?" She asked, turning her puppy dog eyes on me. I was on to her though, those eyes didn't work on my anymore.

"No, if you want me to get ready now, I will pick everything out and that is final." I reiterated.

"Fine." She huffed before she stormed into the bathroom. I chuckled and walked into my bathroom and hopped into the shower to make my hair shine. I quickly got out and got ready in a simple midnight blue dress with silver shoes and matching accessories. I left my hair to wave naturally down my back. As for my make-up I kept it as simple as possible. When I deemed myself presentable I walked back downstairs into Edward's waiting arms.

"You look beautiful darling." He whispered in my ear.

"Why thank you!" I replied before leaning up and kissing his always available lips. I heard him moan before I pulled back and fixed my lip gloss. "Pink is a very becoming color on you babe." I told him looking at the gloss that transferred from my lips to his. He laughed and wiped it off.

"I think you look much better on me." He told me seductively. I mock punched his arm as the rest of my family came down the stairs to join us in front of the camera.

"Okay, Edward and Bella will sit in front since they are the ones that normally speak. The rest of you sit behind them where the camera can see you." Carlisle instructed us. "Rosalie, do your thing." He told her. I could feel the faint shimmer of her power working on us. I turned to look at Edward and was pleased to see his lovely green eyes staring back at me.

"Okay children, we go live in three, two, one." Esme counted us in.

"Hey everyone, as you can tell this is Atomic Kitten and the Backstreet Boys. We have a little announcement for our adoring fans." I began and looked over to Edward.

"We have decided to take a break from performing. We have each found someone that is very important to us and we want to work on our relationships. We won't be gone for too long, but this last project we were working on has come to stand still." He went on, and turned to look at me and I quickly picked up where he left.

"I'm pretty sure who we have found, as it turns out you don't have to wonder for long." I told them before turning to Edward and kissing him lightly on the lips. I could see the others doing the same thing. I turned back to the camera. "We are each engaged and are working on our weddings. We are sorry that we can't finish our commitment in the amount of time that we promised, but we need this break. Keep rocking!" I finished before waving at the camera. I let out the breath I was holding as I felt myself turning back into my vampire self.

"You were amazing Bella." Esme complimented me before turning to her other daughters. I had a thought pop into my head.

"We should get married now." I told Edward, he just looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

Alice squealed and launched herself at me. "Bella you are a genius! I can have a wedding planned in a week. The dresses will have to be shipped here, but that is no problem. I don't know what to do about the priest and wedding licenses though." She grumbled. Jasper spoke up.

"Don't worry about the licenses. I know a guy that can get them for us." Jasper told her kissing her hair.

"Ness and I can go into town and find a priest, or we can go and ask Sam and Emily." Jake promised her, not wanting his new sister to get too angsty. Alice immediately cheered up.

"Okay, go get a hold of your contacts then. Rose, Bella, and I will work on the dresses. Edward and Emmett will work on the tuxes. Emmett if you mess this up, your gaming system has had it." She growled in his direction. He visibly cowered.

"Looks like we are getting married." Edward whispered into my ear.

Ch. 15

Edward POV

I could tell that Bella was getting frustrated with Alice and her constant discussions about the wedding. I wasn't exactly fond of Alice's idea of a bachelor's party and a bachelorhood party. Neither were any of the others, so thankfully that was shot down. Rose and Esme were able to pretty much calm Alice down concerning the dresses.

"Alice for the last time I will be doing my own hair and make-up. I don't want your expertise and don't even try your puppy dog pout it won't work this time. I don't want you to fix me up!" Bella finally screeched at the top of her lungs. I stood there in shock because I have never heard Bella raise her voice that way to any of her sisters.

"Oh my, did Bella finally break and yell at her?" Ness asked as she breezed down the stairs behind Rose and Esme.

"Does this happen often?" I asked bewildered.

"No, but its hilarious when it does. Bella usually lets Alice do whatever, but when Alice is getting crazy out of control Bella is the only one that makes her calm down by screaming at her." Rose answered watching her sisters avidly.

"Beelllaaaa, I would do such a good job! All you will do is wash your hair and blow dry it then put your usual make-up on. I will style it to match the dress and make your complexion look more human." Alice begged unmercifully.

"NO! If I wanted a human complexion I would ask Rose to form me into my human self. I prefer my hair and make-up that way, and because Edward prefers me that way! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO BUG ROSE OR NESSIE!" Bella finally screamed and ran up to our room. I went to follow her but Rose and Ness stopped me.

"No, let her calm down. In this state she will just bite your head off. She never apologizes to Alice because Alice usually apologizes to her for being crazy. You are better off just letting her cool down for a little bit." Ness explained to me. I nodded and walked away to the piano and started playing Debussy to relax Bella.

I could feel Bella's presence in my mind before she spoke.

--Come up here Edward, I want to discuss something with you. I have Alice completely blocked so she can't see anything you or I do.-- I quickly flew up the stairs. I opened my mouth but Bella shushed me indicating to speak through our minds.

--What are you planning that you don't want Alice to see?-- I asked her wondering over to cradle her in my arms.

--Lets run to Vegas and get married.-- She begged me.

I looked at her shocked.

--Are you sure this is what you want?-- I asked her not quite containing my excitement.

--Yes, and I want to ask Carlisle and Esme to witness the nuptials. I have already blocked them from Alice as well.-- She explained.

--Okay, get whatever you need ready and I will go talk to Carlisle and Esme.-- I told her placing a chaste kiss upon her brow before walking out to come face-to-face with a frantic Alice.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her, already knowing.

"I just lost Bella, Carlisle, Esme, and your's future!" She freaked out before running into our bedroom to see an already packed Bella sitting on the bed.

"Alice?" She asked coolly, clearly still not happy with Alice.

"Bella, I lost your future, along with Edward's, Carlisle's, and Esme's." She repeated for Alice's sake.

"I blocked you, I have plans for Edward that I don't want anyone to know. As for Carlisle and Esme they asked me to. I don't know why but they did. Now please excuse me, but I have some things I need to finish." Bella replied icily, not giving Alice an inch.

Alice walked back out of the room dejectedly and continued on into her and Jasper's room. I looked back at Bella who was staring at the spot Alice was standing. I debated internally before I walked in and pulled her in for a hug.

--She will get over it. Are you packed already?-- I asked her.

--Yes, I hate being that way with her, but she leaves me no choice. She was driving me crazy with all her crazy planning and ideas. She wouldn't even let me fix my own hair and make-up. I may be a superstar but I have simple tastes and tiaras and heavy make-up just don't suit me.-- She explained as she inhaled my scent.

--I understand, why don't both you and I go talk to Carlisle and Esme since you finished packing?-- I asked her.

"That sounds wonderful actually." She replied as we walked out of our room to look for Carlisle and Esme.

We eventually found them in Carlisle's study. Carlisle was reading a book and Esme was curled up beside him doing the same thing.

"Can we talk to you?" Bella asked them when they noticed we were there.

"Of course, sit down. What do you children need?" Carlisle asked.

I got up and got a pen and a notepad and wrote our request down so that no one could hear us discussing it. I quickly handed the notepad to Carlisle and Esme. They each read it and looked at us before speaking.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." Was Bella's simple reply. He nodded and looked towards Esme who just nodded her agreement.

"Well then, we will. Give us a few minutes and meet us in the garage." Carlisle told us. We quickly nodded and ran to get our baggage from our room. We met Emmett and Jake on the stairs and they looked at us funny.

"Where are you all off to in such a hurry?" Emmett asked, for once his thoughts weren't heading in the wrong direction.

"We need to get away for a while. We will be back before the wedding." I told them before running the rest of the way to the garage to find Bella stowing our luggage in the Volvo.

--Why the Volvo?-- I asked, figuring we would take the Mercedes.

--They would get suspicious if we took the Mercedes when we normally take the Volvo everywhere. We take separate vehicles so they don't realize that we are gone together and place together the pieces. Leave at separate times as well.-- She explained to me. I nodded in agreement. I should have thought about that. About that time Carlisle and Esme walked into the garage.

I got my phone out and quickly texted Carlisle the plan. When he read the message he nodded his head then started acting like he didn't know what was going on.

"Where are you two going? Don't forget your wedding is in three days." He reminded us.

"We will be back before then, but we just need to get away." I played along.

"Be careful." Was all Esme said as she caught on to what was happening. Bella and I quickly hugged them bye and got into my Volvo and sped off toward Vegas. I sent Carlisle a text when we crossed the state line letting him know that it was okay for him to start with his trip. He sent me one back saying he left an hour after us and is not far behind.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked Bella one more time.

"Yes, I want to do something my way. I would have preferred asking Rose and Emmett to come, but Emmett can't keep a secret." She told me. I nodded in understanding. We made the rest of the trip silently.

It wasn't too much longer and we were there. We checked into a hotel and waited on Carlisle and Esme to show up. During our wait Bella got ready for the ceremony. We had gotten our wedding license before we left Washington. Carlisle and Esme showed up just as Bella was finished getting ready.

"You make a lovely bride Bella." Esme gushed as she grabbed her daughter for a hug. " I was beginning to wonder if you had lost your mind agreeing to let Alice do this wedding for you. This is more of what I expected." She explained as she hugged me as well.

"Yeah, I was too caught up in the moment. I would have liked to have all my sisters here, but Alice went off the deep-end and she needs to learn that she won't always get her way." Bella told Esme as they sat down to chat for a little bit.

I turned to Carlisle as he was about to say something. "I hope you guys are sure you want to do this. Its going to be hard to explain to the others that you skipped out on a joint wedding with your family."

"I know, but I wasn't really excited about a big white wedding. I just want Bella, and Bella wants to get married in Vegas." I told him truthfully. Sure a white wedding would be nice, but the way Alice had planned it was just too extravagant for my tastes.

"If you are sure then I'm happy for you. Are you ready to get married?" He asked me slapping my back.

"More than you will ever know. Bella lets go sweetheart, I have the chapel reserved for six." I told her, leading her down to the car. We opted to take the Mercedes due to its dark tint. We arrived very shortly to the chapel that Bella and I had chose to get married at.

"You ready for this?" I asked her as we stood in the reception area.

"Oh, more than you will ever know." She told me. Carlisle and I walked to the alter and waited as the wedding march played and Esme walked Bella down the aisle. Bella wore a simple white dress that clung to her breasts and gently flared to her knees. She opted for a simple pair of white flip flops. It may have seemed too simple to everyone else, but she looked exquisite to me. I couldn't take my eyes off her as we said our vows. The priest finally told me I could kiss my bride and pronounced us man and wife.

"Well Mrs. Cullen, are you ready to tell the rest of the family?" I asked her as we danced to a song that the chapel played for our first dance.

"I suppose, they will be very angry at first, but then realize that its something that both of us would do if we had thought about it." She told me. I nodded and dipped her one last time before we went back to the hotel and grabbed our luggage. Bella changed back into regular clothes as I did the same. Carlisle and Esme were already half-way back home having left right after the vows.

I checked us out and we were on our way back to Forks, WA. The phone starting ringing and I looked at Bella.

"I let Alice back in when we crossed the state line." She told me before answering the phone. I nodded and listened to the conversation that she was having with her sister.

"I'm real sorry Bella, please come back and have the best wedding ever!" Alice begged.

"Alice, I ---" was all Bella got out before Alice screamed her name.

"BELLA! EDWARD! NO! Be careful, there are vampires searching for us. Bella, quickly put up your shield or we will all die!" Alice screeched loudly. I sped up and saw Bella quickly close her eyes as she searched for everyone's light inside her shields. She opened her eyes a few seconds later indicating that we were all inside her shield.

"The shield is up Alice, Edward and I will be home in ten minutes." Bella told her.

"Good, there are vampires in dark robes showing up in two hours. Jake and Ness have alerted the wolves. Please be careful, my vision changed when your shield went up, but anything could happen." Alice said before her and Bella hung up.

"Vampires in black robes?" Bella asked me. I furrowed my brows as I thought about what that could mean.

"Volturi, the only people that know of our powers is the Denali clan. I'm going to bet that one of them let them know of our unusually strong powers. It is a good thing they know nothing of your mind control. It would be you they would be after." I explained to her, slowly getting angrier with each word. By now we were back home and telling the family about our marital status completely skipped both of our minds as we concentrated on the invasion at hand.

We stepped out of the car and was attacked by Alice, Nessie, and Rose.

"It is soo good to have you back. Emmett could not stop thinking about what you guys were doing." Rose explained as she hugged Bella. She pulled back and looked down at our intertwined hands and noticed the new ring. "Whats this? A wedding ring?"

Alice zoned in on Bella's left ring finger. "YOU ELOPED?" She screeched grabbing Bella's hand out of mine. "HOW COULD YOU? I PLANNED US A JOINT WEDDING AND YOU DO THIS?"

"Why Bella?" Ness asked, clearly not as upset as Alice was.

"The crazy pixie here ruined it for me. She wouldn't let me do things my way, so Edward and I took off to Vegas with Carlisle and Esme. Thats why our future's were blocked from Alice. Edward and I wanted to do this our way, not yours." She explained.

Carlisle stepped out into the garage and quickly assessed the situation before speaking. "Ladies, we have visitors so why don't we discuss this at another time?"

We quickly nodded and followed Carlisle into the house to come face-to-face with Eleazar, Carmen, and Kate. Bella and I quickly started hissing and got into instinctive crouches.

"How could you call the Volturi on us?" I hissed at them. They looked ashamed.

"We didn't call, Tanya and Irina did. Tanya wanted them to take away Bella so she could have Edward, and Irina because you killed her mate Laurent." Eleazar explained. I checked his thoughts to make sure he was telling the truth. He was, so I nodded to Bella who slipped out of her crouch to embrace Kate and Carmen.

"We are very sorry about our daughters' behavior. I had no clue that they were going to do that. We have come to help protect you." Carmen told us.

"Thank you, they should be at a clearing about five minutes away in about half an hour." Alice told us as she got the familiar distant look in her eyes.

"Then we should be heading out to stop them." Jasper spoke up. We all quickly followed behind him. We were going to protect ourselves well. It helps that we had a hidden talent that not even the Denali's knew about. Bella.

Ch. 16

Bella POV

It was almost time, we all raced to the field that would eventually hold our fate. I flexed my shield across everyone important, including the wolves that were ghastly approaching us. I grabbed Edward's hand as he stiffened. I begged him to let me hear what was going on in their minds.

--This is quite a large gathering, I wonder how strong their bonds are.-- One guy thought strategically.

--It will be impossible to break the bonds between the mates, or the entire family for that matter.-- Another guy thought.

There were more thoughts but I blocked them out for right now to pay attention to what was going on and to make sure no one got through my physical and mental shield. As it was I was feeling sharp stabs against it, along with a sweeping fog. I quickly went back into Edward's mind to see what was going on.

--Why aren't they dropping like flies? My power always works!-- A child's voice resonated.

--This is odd, they are still alert, my fog must not have reached them yet.-- A guy's voice similar to the child's voice. That must be Alec and Jane that Eleazar told us about earlier.

"Ahh, Eleazar, how nice to see you again." A guy stepped forward and I gasped internally. He had piercing crimson eyes, with flowing black hair. His skin looked papery, but I knew it to be as hard as mine.

"Aro, always a pleasure. Caius, Marcus you as well." Eleazar replied, cluing us in on who was who.

"I'm sure this isn't a pleasure, but thank you anyways. Why don't you introduce us to your newest members?" Caius asked, venom burning with the last question.

"They aren't in my coven, although I do know them. They came to me asking about our lifestyle after they were changed. Surely you recognize their faces?" Eleazar asked, amusement coloring his voice as we watched dawning appear on Jane and Alec's faces.

"Its Atomic Kitten." Alec whispered almost reverently.

"The Backstreet Boys." Jane whispered at the same time.

"Two musical groups? How has this not leaked that you guys are dead?" Aro asked suspiciously.

"They released a statement about a week ago saying that they were going on a hiatus. Claiming to work on upcoming nuptials. There was even a Skype interview with various talk shows." Alec explained. "They were vampires then, but I have seen the video, they look human."

"Ahh, so we have some powers among this group. Introduce yourself and state your power."

I felt Edward's thoughts ring through my head.

--Don't tell them about your mind control or your physical shield. We might need to use that the way things are sounding in his head. It will be a join or die situation after introductions are made.--

--Okay.-- I answered back simply as Carlisle started the introductions.

"My name is Carlisle, I am the leader of this family and I can save lives." He looked to Esme.

"My name is Esme, Carlisle's mate and I can control the elements."

"My name is Rosalie and I can change appearances."

"My name is Emmett, Rosalie's mate, and I'm stronger than a normal vampire despite being a newborn."

"My name is Alice and I can see the future."

"My name is Jasper, Alice's mate and I can feel and manipulate emotions."

Then Edward spoke up. "My name is Edward and I can read minds." I heard several gasps.

It was now my turn. "My name is Bella, Edward's mate and I am a mental shield." We had decided that we would not let them know about Jacob and Ness hiding in the forest with the other wolves.

"Quite a talented group, since you are new to the vampire world I have a proposition for you." Aro stated simply, too simply. I dipped into Edward's mind to see what was going on again.

--I must have all of them! They would make me unstoppable!-- Was Aro's main thoughts.

--They would make a nice addition, but I don't see the use in all of them, maybe just Bella, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme. The others we don't hardly need, but their bonds are too strong to break.-- Came Marcus's thoughts.

--I say kill them all before they overtake us.-- Came Caius's thoughts, this is one vampire I would not want to upset, but he would never touch us because of my mind control and my physical shield.

"What is this proposition?" Carlisle asked warily.

"Join the Volturi guard. It is the most coveted offer you will ever receive." Aro promised.

"No thank you, we wish to live our existence out in peace with our mates and family." Carlisle answered for all of us, having talked to us individually asking what we wanted.

"Ahh, that is not an option my dear friend. Either you join us, or your existence ends here." Aro smoothly replied.

"Do you really feel that you can take us on? As you have heard we are pretty powerful." Carlisle asked Aro as the guard slipped into their defensive crouches.

--Make them slip out of their crouches and stand completely still.-- Edward ordered me. I quickly did as he asked. I could tell Aro noticed the guard standing up rigidly instead of jumping forward to dispose of us. I purposefully left Aro out of my control, knowing that he wouldn't do anything or get very far.

"Why are you just standing there? I said kill them!" He continued to rage at them. Esme started setting them on fire starting in the very back.

"Like I said Aro, are you sure you want to take us on? We are pretty powerful." Carlisle let the leader know once again.

"I never back down from a fight! Alec! Jane! You may do as you wish to them." Aro commanded. Alec and Jane just stood there, terror gripping their posture.

"Master, we can't move." Jane whimpered.

"What! Who is controlling my children?" Aro raged toward us.

"What is wrong Aro? Afraid to take us on without your guard?" Edward taunted as he minutely placed himself in front of me.

"So, Miss Bella has more powers than what she let on. Release my guard and we will leave you in peace." Aro commanded.

"No, because I know that is a lie. You will never let us be until we agree to join your guard. That will simply never happen. I would like to introduce to you some friends of ours." Edward began and I watched as the wolves moved into view snarling and snapping at the guard.

"Children of the Moon? How are they not attacking you?" Caius screamed.

"They aren't Children of the Moon, they were born able to shift into wolves to protect people from harmful vampires." Carlisle explained as Sam stepped up beside him. "As much as I despise doing this, there is no other way for us to live in peace." With that the wolves lunged forward and quickly disposed of the guard. I saw Aro try to escape but I quickly wrapped my shield all around the trees stopping his retreat. He flew into my shield and was thrown back into the middle of the battle.

It wasn't long until the whole except Aro was in flames. Aro looked a little scared.

"We are sorry Aro, but we want a life of peace, and this is the only way to secure that." Carlisle told him, and with those words said easily ripped Aro's head off his body and throwing it into the fire.

Ch. 17

Bella POV

***3 Months Later***

I still can't believe that we defeated the Volturi. It wasn't long until the vampires of the world started coming to us for their problems. We decided that we didn't want to govern the vampire world and sent all the vampires to Eleazar and Carmen in Denali. We haven't heard from Tanya or Irina since they tried to sic the Volturi on us.

"Babe, I have an idea for the perfect song! I think its time to start our career back up." Edward told me one day as we were sitting at the piano just playing classics.

"What do yo have in mind?" I asked, eager to start working again.

"Well, do you know how everyone is always hitting on us? Well lets write a song that will discourage them from doing that." Edward explained. By this time the rest of the family had joined us in the music room.

"I think that is great idea. I don't know how much more I can take. Hormonal boys drooling all over Nessie is starting to take its toll on me." Jake grumbled as he grabbed my sister's hand.

"We should pitch in and help though." Alice chimed. I nodded.

"Lets get to work. Carlisle and Esme will let the right people know that we will be returning to the music industry, but not as two separate bands." I said.

"I agree, I say we merge. What should our name be? I don't want anything cheesy." Emmett boomed out, earning a slap from Rose.

"I don't know, lets throw a few ideas together and see what we get." Rose commented. We all nodded and started naming various ideas. It was getting ridiculous with names such as The Cullen Bunch, and The Spider Monkeys. It was then I got a brilliant idea.

"How about Eclipsing Twilight?" I asked. Everyone grew quiet before they started talking all at once.

"That is an AWESOME name!" Emmett roared, earning another slap from Rose.

"That sounds lovely." Rose, Alice, and Ness gushed.

Jasper, Edward, Jake, Carlisle, and Esme just nodded with everyone else and I got a kiss from Edward.

"That is a fitting name love." He whispered into my ear. I giggled and pulled his face to mine for a kiss. I could hardly wait to start working on our new song.

Ch. 18

Edward POV

It has been a year since my life got completely turned upside down. Bella and I were now married, and immortal along with the rest of our family. We had recorded a new album and it released at number 1 on the Billboard Hot 100. We were having our first concert tonight in Seattle. We got the wolves tickets for themselves and a date along with backstage passes for being such amazing friends and allies.

"Are you ready?" Bella asked me. I was actually kind of nervous because we were singing all new songs tonight.

"As ready as I will ever be. No one will pay attention to us guys though, you ladies look outstanding." I complimented them as they walked to where I was standing.

"Thank you, now lets go knock them dead!" Alice trilled excitedly. Rose had already changed our appearance back to our human appearance. We all listened as the warm-up act finished up.

"Now, the moment you all have been waiting on! The return of the two most hottest bands to ever hit the music industry! Only, they are now one band, please put your hands together for ECLIPSING TWILIGHT!" The announcer yelled out enthusiastically.

I grabbed Bella's hand and we walked out onto the stage as the crowd roared. Bella laughed and grabbed the mike.

"Wow, I want to thank you guys for your amazing support during our hiatus. We might play a few songs from our old albums, but mostly we want to play our new material. I hope you guys bought our new CD. This song was written by all of us, we wanted to put the ladies and gentlemen that try to steal our spouses in their place. So I hope you enjoy!" Bella yelled into the mike. We had opted to hire a band and all of us sing. We each turned our handless mikes on and got into position waiting for the music to begin.

[Spoken]  
Uh, I like it baby (yeah)  
Uh, one time for the club (ye-eah)  
Two time for my thugs, uh-huh  
Three times for my ladies, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon (ooh, oh)  
Uh, Bella y'all.. JE y'all... (oooh)  
Uh-uh, JE y'all

[Bella]  
It was hard to find a brotha that was down for me  
So I'm tellin everybody let him be  
Cause he's mine and I can't take no pigeons tryna take my baby  
So I thought I had to let you know  
Find someone that you can call your own  
Cause now you're walkin in the danger zone  
And if I touch you I'll be wrong

Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Got my girls, got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone  
Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Here's a little advice for you, find your own man

[Edward]  
It was hard to find a girl that's really down for me  
Seems like a lot of niggas tryin me  
Cause they tryna take my baby, oh what the hell naw!  
So now you really better check yourself  
Messin with my girl is bad for your health and  
So you know you will be dealt with  
Better find your own girl

Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Got my niggas, got my girl, so find your own and leave mine alone  
Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Here's a little advice for you, find your own girl

[Ness]  
Girl I'm warning you, if you want my man  
You should just keep your hands to yourself, now-now

[Jacob]  
And playa I'm warning you, if you want my girl  
I suggest that you look but don't touch, now-now

[Alice] It was hard to find a brotha that was down for me, don't mess with my man  
[Jasper] It's hard to find a girl that's really down for me, don't mess with my girl  
[Rose] Hard to find a brotha that was down for me, don't mess with my man  
[Emmett] So hard to find a girl that's down for me, don't mess with my girl

[Bella and Ness]  
Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Got my girls, got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone  
Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Here's a little advice for you, find your own man

[Jacob and Edward]  
Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Got my niggas, got my girl, so find your own and leave mine alone

Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Here's a little advice for you, find your own girl

[Rose and Alice]  
If you mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Got my girls, got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone  
Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Here's a little advice for you, find your own man

[Jasper and Emmett]  
If you mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Got my niggas, got my girl, so find your own and leave mine alone  
Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Here's a little advice for you, find your own girl

We played a few more of our songs and the crowd was very enthusiastic about them. This made Bella breath a little easier. I just grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it as we all took our last bow before heading backstage.

"That was amazing!" Ness exclaimed.

"It sure was. I don't think we ever pulled a crowd that loud in before. I think we have the beginning of a wonderful thing going." Jasper told everyone. We quickly got into the limo and headed back towards our house in the forest. Rose let our disguise slip because our driver was Paul.

"Did you enjoy the show Paul?" Ness asked him as she snuggled into Jake's embrace.

"I did and it was great, but I have to warn you that Collin and Brady picked up two different scents around the house right before the show ended, so you might have some visitors of the unfriendly sort." Paul told us before turning back to the road. I looked at Bella.

"My shield is up, tightly I might add. As soon as you guys feel them I will stop their movements." Bella informed us. I grabbed her hand and sighed.

"I wondered how long it would take them to seek us out and fight us." I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose in annoyance.

"I'm surprised I didn't see this coming." Alice mused and she tried looking into our future but drawing a blank.

"They know about your power so they are probably counteracting it. What they didn't take into consideration is how much each of our powers have grown. Someone needs to call Carlisle and Esme and let them know what is going on. Last I heard they were going up to Alaska to visit with Eleazar and Carmen. It seems our Kate has found her mate and is teaching him the vegetarian lifestyle." Jasper explained as he evened the mood out in the car. We all nodded as Edward pulled his phone out to call Carlisle. After a brief conversation Carlisle and Esme were set to return with Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, and Garrett in tow. It seems Eleazar wanted to talk to his so-called 'daughters' before condemning them.

It wasn't long before we pulled up to our drive-way. I checked and found that they were blocking their thoughts so that I couldn't hear what they were thinking, but there was no hiding their scents. I nodded to Bella who quickly made them walk outside and join us in the front yard.

"Ladies, its always a surprise to find unwanted visitors." Bella greeted them cooly. At least she didn't hear their vile thoughts. I immediately opened my mind up to Bella so that she knew what to say and how to word it.

--I'll show that little good-for-nothing nobody! Edward will be MINE!-- Tanya's thoughts were delusional, but Irina's weren't any better.

--Don't worry Laurent, I will avenge your death.-- Wow, these sisters have serious issues.

"You are very lucky that Eleazar intervened on your behalf, otherwise you would be a pile of ashes now." Emmett threatened.

"Yeah right. Dream on newbie, you guys would never last in a fight with vampires as old as we are." Irina scoffed.

"You forget, we are powerful newborns that have defeated the Volturi. Didn't you ever wonder how we accomplished that?" Jasper quickly responded in a menacing hiss.

"I just figured mother dear set them on fire as they came into the clearing." Tanya said flatly, quickly catching on that wasn't exactly how it happened.

"I guess you guys haven't tried moving since we stepped out have you?" Ness asked lightly, shaking slightly getting ready to phase.

Shock ran through their faces as they both tried to move, causing Bella and Rose to laugh.

"You may have been able to block Alice's visions, but there is no way to stop a vampire that has mind control." Rose barked out. That knocked them completely off guard. Tanya was getting ready to say something when Carlisle and the others came running into the yard.

"Well, long time no see girls." Kate stepped forward and smacked them both on the face.

"What in the world was that for?" Irina shrieked at her sister.

"You don't turn family into the Volturi. The Cullens have been nothing but nice to us and this is how you repay them?" Carmen asked them, poison leaking through her matronly voice.

"They killed my mate! I was avenging his death!" Irina fumed, earning her another smack in the face by Kate, with a little shock thrown in. Her knees buckled, but Bella's control wouldn't allow her to drop.

"Did you ever wonder why they killed him? He and his buddies here tried to take off with Edward and Bella to torture and kill them. They were simply protecting themselves." Eleazar spoke quietly as he explained the situation. "I wish there was another way, but I simply can't allow your existence. You might cause a revolt against a decent family." With a wave of his hand Esme set them both on fire. We all watched as they quickly turned into ashes. Without ceremony Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, and Garrett left as quickly as they came.

I pulled Bella close as we walked into the house. My life was most certainly going to be exciting with this group of people.


End file.
